Bonded
by Pulpgeek
Summary: There are forces at work beyond Good and Evil. Buffy is about to find that out the hard way.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Bonded

Author: Pulpgeek

E-mail: pulpgeek@hotmail.com

Rating: Say PG-14 same as the show

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Whedon and some suits. If they belonged to me there would be a lot less angst on the show.

Category: B/X friendship mostly. Romance and love triangles follow.

Note: This is not a romantic story to begin with but it is going in a B/X direction so if that is not your thing this might not be for you.

Not even demons came to The Pink for the atmosphere. Only things to do there are drink and fight, usually to the death. Rumor was the owner ran the place at a loss to ensure a steady supply of bodies. The stories differed on what exactly he did with them but most were enough to turn even Spike's stomach. He didn't even want to think about what the name referred to.

The vampire didn't like the bar or it's clientele but it was about the only place left in Sunnydale that would still serve him What else was he going to do, go without booze?

After bashing in a few heads Spike was normally assured a quiet place to drink. Those dumb enough to bother him usually ended up helping Spike vent some of his considerable anger. Given the dangerous rep he had gone to great lengths to build having a human sit down next to him was an unpleasant surprise. 

"Hello beast. Your looking quite castrated this evening."

The voice. The weird grating accent. That and the symbol on the back of his hand. Germany. bout a hundred twenty years back. A Reaver. Crap.

"Get the hell away from me chaos boy. Got no time for your brand of killing."

"Silly beast. I'm here to fix you."

"You bastards have nothing I want so piss off."

"Not that chip in your head?"

How the hell? 

"It's not what you think beast. Read this, you can read can't you?"

A slim folder dropped onto the table. Just formed out of nothing. Spike hated magic. Much as he might like a little anarchy to start the day there was a lot to be said for obeying the laws of nature. Things happening just because some prat waves a dead cat around was no way to run a universe.

"Why don't you save me the trouble and just spell it out for the poor dumb vampire?"

A sneer. It looked like his natural expression. Probably was, arrogant bastards that lot.

"It was called a morality circuit', an artificial soul if you will. At it's most basic form it kept you from killing people. Over time it has changed you, turned you into a tamed pet. It has imprinted a series of stimulus response commands that mirror what passed for your soul."

"You have no bloody idea what you're talking about."

"Aside from the fact you think you're in love with the Slayer? That you care about her little sister? You feel nothing beast, it is all in the chip. Give it another year and you'll be all but human again. Then there will be that whole annoying guilt issue to deal with. I can fix that, take the pain away.."

The hell he would. He was probably lying, chaos types are know for it. If he wasn't though, if by some sick twist the Reaver meant what he said then Spike suddenly didn't want the chip out of his head quite so much. Mostly because he had the sick feeling who his first victim would be.

"Your full of it mate but maybe I have grown attached to this little bit of technology. On a good night I can even pick up radio channels. So why don't you go away. Now."

"Such a rude creature, no respect for it's betters. Lucky for you beast I'm feeling forgiving. Here, let me show you what you have been missing."

The man didn't so much as twitch but out of nowhere Spike felt a retching pain that tore at every twisted fiber of his being. Something was being ripped from him, something he hadn't even realized he had. All this time, he had been so close. Sorry pet, hope you kill me quick. Then the pain was gone, all of it. No more brooding angst over Buffy. No more worry. He was William the friggen bloody Spike again.

"Not that I'm complaining but why the hell did you do that? You boys aren't exactly know for generosity." His head was still spinning but damn he felt good.

"Entertainment value. You're going to want and see the Slayer hurt, we feel the same."

"The Slayer. Oh yhea, I'm going to love making that little bitch bleed."

Buffy. That little teasing whore. Spike suddenly knew how Angel had felt when the soul had left him. She had made him care, made him love her. She had to pay for that with her worthless life.

"Please. You think you are going to take the Slayer?"

"Think you can stop me mage?"

"She will stake you as easy as she's taken out hundreds of your kin. I thought you smarter than that beast. There are better ways to hurt the girl. Do what you wish though, it means little to us."

He was gone. Not got up and left, just gone. Good riddance. Spike tossed away the shot glass he'd been holding. He wanted a drink of a different kind. Red, warm and gushing from the neck of a screaming cow. God but that sounded good. A warm up for the main event. One way or another he was going to rip the Slayer's heart out.

The infernal chip that had twisted his mind lay on the bar in front on him. Small bits of fleshy matter stuck to it, brain parts probably, small price to pay. Spike bit down his instinct to smash the vile thing. Better to keep it as a reminder, something to wave in Buffy's face before he tore it off.

..

Being a Slayer is not supposed to be dull. Nasty, violent and unpleasant yes but never boring. Three nights in a row of absolutely nothing happening was making Buffy Summers nervous. She should be happy, down time is a scarce commodity in a Slayer's life. Both experience and fatalism told her that the reason nothing was happening was due to something very bad on the horizon. 

With not a monster in sight this patrol had turned into more of a bonding session. Buffy had drifted somewhat from her friends since coming back to life. Working out her pain and their guilt turned out to be the easy part. Rebuilding the tight friendship they once shared was taking work. The sort of work Buffy was actually enjoying.

It was just the three of them this evening. Willow, Xander and her. The old Scooby gang together again. Being with them once more was fun, though Buffy couldn't fight off a tinge of sadness. Xander was telling quirky stories about him and Anya while Willow regaled Buffy with what her and Tara did over the summer. It was nice to see her friends happy for a change but it also reminded Buffy of how alone she was. Having someone in her life would be nice, someone to lean on or just hold her tight and say all the right things. The closest thing to a relationship she had right now was being stalked by an obsessed vampire. Spike had proven himself when the chips were down but boyfriend material he was not. 

"You guys hear music?"

Willow's sudden topic change pulled Buffy out of her funk.

"Sounds like someone has a rave going. Good for them, gives the young and stupid someplace to gather. Anyway, like I was saying, this new thing of Anya's is kind of creeping me out. Last night she wanted to play naughty shoplifting girl and the firm storeowner who teaches her to respect the value of property.' She's a capitalist running-dog even in bed these days."

"Xander, we do not need to hear about your scary sex life. I don't tell you about the things Tara and I do together now do I?"

"No but if you want to start let me get a tape recorder."

"Guys." The tone in Buffy's voice brought a quick end to the teasing.

"What's up Buff?"

"I think I feel like dancing. You guy's up?"

"Rubbing up against you in confined space while bad music ruins my hearing? I'm game?"

"Will?"

"Ok, but I reserve the right to hex any one who tries to cop a feel."

Dancing. Pointless and somewhat sexual gyrations to what passed for music. Could be just what she needed to bust the bad mood for the night. Go away moping Buffy, it's time for party-girl Buffy to take control.

Following the pounding beat led to a converted warehouse, the kind of place used only for rave parties or vampire lairs. Maybe the occasional cult gathering. A few bucks and a deadly smile from Buffy got them past the door and into the party. Actually orgy where everyone forgot to take their clothes off' might have been a better description. Loud and violent music underlined vocals in a language Buffy had never heard before. Couples grinded into each other in what could pass for ballroom dancing done at a lightning pace.

Buffy noted the shocked look on her friend's faces, she almost forgot sometimes that they were both basically shy types. Old high school habits are hard to break. Wild and crazy these two are not. Right now though Buffy didn't want to think, she just wanted to shake it. Grabbing Xander's hand she pulled him into the dancing throng.

The second their bodies collided the wild dance seemed to slow. Her body was moving to the beat but Buffy's soul felt at rest. She missed this sort of closeness, being in the arms of someone she trusted with her life. Ignoring the crowd they danced slowly in each other's arms. It was a pleasant feeling, leaning against his chest and feeling the heat of a warm body against her own. Buffy closed her eyes and leaned in closer, the weight of her destiny momentarily forgotten. Her insecurity, unfortunately, would not take the night off.

Was this just a friendly dance? She forgot sometimes the years that Xander had been in love with her. Did he still feel something? Anya was good for him. They were happy together. Why was she even thinking these things? Jealous that her friend had the stability she longed for? Wondering if maybe she made a mistake? No. That line of thought had to die. Not going to go the what it?' route. Just going to enjoying being with a friend. A guy friend. A guy friend who has filled out a lot since high school. Stop that!

"Buffy, I think you should take a look at this."

Saved. "What is it?"

Rather than responding he turned slightly so Buffy could see Willow standing against the far wall. She didn't look to be enjoying the rave. Judging by the less than subtle signals she was sending Buffy's way something was up.

A few sharp glances around the room confirmed Willow's instincts. Nothing vampire level creepy but there was still something unsettling about a few of the ravers. Predatory was the only way to describe them. Hard eyes and cruel smiles. A fashion sense that made Angel look positively colorful. Buffy couldn't feel anything demonic about them but there was still an odd something that made her uncomfortable. Not get out a stake and kill them' uncomfortable but enough to ruin her good mood. Maybe it was time to call it a night.

Buffy let go of Xander with a reluctance that surprised her. Maybe it was her imagination but his hands seemed slow to leave her body as well. They headed over to collect Willow but a sudden shift in the music captured their attention. Gone was the industrial beat, now a repetitive drumming sound pounded on Buffy's brain. The chant overlaying the steady rhythm would have sounded more appropriate for a cult gathering. Repetitive gibberish in what sounded like mangled Latin. The flock of dancers left the floor leaving room for a small group to gather. Then the knives came out.

Slayer instincts almost took over before Buffy realized it was part of the dance. Moving in pairs the dancers cut at each other as they glided across the floor. Couples kept one hand linked to their partner while the other held the blade. No blood was being shed but with each slash more clothing fell away. If would probably have been erotic if every instinct didn't scream that Buffy did not want to see the second act of this performance. From the sweat of the dancers and the mummer of the crowd both participant and spectator found it quite enjoyable.

"Can I just say that right now I'm torn between admiring their moves and being totally weirded out?" Xander's attempt at humor broke the spell. Buffy still didn't know what was going on but she had the distinct desire to be gone. As in right now. 

Buffy half expected some idiot to try and stop them as they made their escape. Escape. Just a bunch of fools dancing too fast to bad music. Still, something in there bothered her in a way she just couldn't pin down. She dealt with sociopaths before, it wasn't that , but these people, they were just wrong somehow. File it away, just one more thing to deal with. Another in a long list.

"That was no fun, I wanted to get funky."

"Guess it time for the old reliable Bronze then Will."

"Better some been there done that' funky than no funky at all right Buffy?"

"Hu? Sure Will. Bronze it is."

Boring and predictable sounded nice. Buffy was going to have a good time tonight no matter whose ass she had to kick. Linking arms with her two friends all troubles fell aside beneath the power of familiar laughter.

Spike was bloated. Draining three victims in a single evening was not just bad form it was murder on the body. He couldn't have cared less. Hot blood and the screams of the doomed. Damn he had missed the thrill. Drinking blood was ok, it was the taking part he truly enjoyed. 

He should be celebrating but had ended up wrecking his crypt in frustration. The more he thought it through the harder it was to ignore. That wretched chaos mage had been right. No way in hell he'd be able to get Buffy. Not if he wanted to get out of Sunnydale with his hide intact. Much as he wanted the Slayer dead he valued his own un-life more. Far too many things left to do in this life to just toss it all away over some silly girl. No choice but to make do with killing her friends then.

Gutting that stupid piker Xander was at the top of his list. That little git had taken every opportunity to remind him of how helpless that damn chip made him. He was a bad choice though. Spike didn't just need to hurt the Slayer, he wanted to destroy her. That left just one special target.

Such a tasty little thing. Breaking her heart is going to be almost as much fun as eating it.

The problem with going to places like the Bronze was that they made you feel old and out of touch at age twenty. The high percentage of high school kids didn't help. Good God Buffy wondered, did I look that dorky on the dance floor at sixteen? All the groping going on, does Dawn come here? She'd better not or that girl is going to be locked in her room tell she's eighteen. 

Buffy shot a wistful glance over to where her friends were dancing. Two happy, if a little bit weird, couples. And here she sat alone at the table like a wallflower. Buffy Summers should not be a wallflower. A superpower all-around hot babe like her should be out their breaking hearts. Boy this self pity stuff sucks. Maybe it was time to try dating again, somewhere out there has to be a good looking nice guy who can deal with her being superwoman. Maybe if she promised not to drive this one away?

The Slayer's far away look must have caught her friend's attention as they quickly surrounded her.

"What did we tell you about moping Buffy. Moping is out, we want happy Buffy."

"Sorry. Happy Buffy is off in a corner getting drunk and feeling sorry for herself."

"Too bad. You are going to have fun tonight Buffy if we have to force fun down you gullet. It's for your own good."

"Ok, I give Will. But really, gullet?"

"Oh just come dance with us Slayer-lady."

Big smiles fixed on their faces Willow and Xander each grabbed hold of Buffy and dragged her, not quite kicking and screaming, towards the dance floor. You had to admire their persistence. Kicking those annoying feeling of loneliness to the curb Buffy surrendered to the rhythm. Ok brain, go away and I'll call you later. Now girl, shut up and dance.

It was well past one when Xander let himself into the magic shop, one of the perks of living with the lady in charge. He should probably be home snuggled up with Anya but a late night at the Bronze was no excuse for breaking routine. A good night overall, it almost felt like the old days with the three of them. No huge drama hanging over their heads just three friends enjoying each other's company. Maybe he'd enjoyed Buffy's company a bit too much, those last few dances had brought on feelings he thought dead and buried. Buffy was not the sort of girl you ever really got over no matter how much he might wish otherwise.

Tonight he'd seen the quirky beauty he had fallen hard for what seemed so many years ago. Not a good thing to be thinking about when you and your current steady are talking marriage.

Xander shook off that train of thought and headed for the back room. He'd been coming here the last two weeks to train at nights. A gym would be easier but this place had it's own form of appeal. Why the current obsession with getting stronger he couldn't say. He was far from the scrawny kid of his high school years, lots of manual labor had seen to that. Maybe on some level he believed that actually protecting Buffy was now possible. To be honest it was probably Spike though. The way Buffy relied on the vampire still got to him. No matter how much the blood sucker helped a small part of Xander always screamed whenever Buffy went off with it. A few thousand more days hitting the bag and I might actually have a chance of taking him out. Or not.

The workout always ended with him laying into the punching bag. Great for stress relief if nothing else and picturing Spike's face always helped him last a little bit longer.

__

Not bad.

"Who" Xander whipped around, scanning for the voice's origin. No one. That is what happens when you spend one too many years on the Hellmouth he told himself, your brain starts to melt. 

He went back to assaulting the bag while killing Spike in his head. This time he didn't even notice the voice or the spectral woman it came from.

__

Not bad at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bonded

Author: Pulpgeek

E-mail: pulpgeek@hotmail.com

Rating: Say PG-14 same as the show

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Whedon and some suits. If they belonged to me there would be a lot less angst on the show.

Category: B/X friendship mostly. Romance and love triangles follow.

Note: This is not a romantic story to begin with but it is going in a B/X direction so if that is not your thing this might not be for you.

Buffy desperately needed to kick someone's ass. Slaying may be a sacred duty but it was also great stress relief and with the amount of problems in her life Buffy needed some of that right now, If only those stupid vampires would co-operate and come out so she could stake them. Even a big, smelly demon would be welcome right about now. No such luck. This made for six straight nights without the slightest hint of supernatural evil. Before leaving on patrol she'd made Willow check to see if Hellmouth was still there. It was, so that meant evil should still be rampaging around Sunnydale. Maybe they were avoiding her. It was enough to make a girl feel unwanted.

Lacking villainy of the un-natural kind Buffy had decided to focus tonight's patrol on evil of a more human variety. Someone had been torching buildings around town, always at night and often when people were in them. Buffy the Arsonist Slayer may not have the same catchy ring but evil was evil. Maybe she'd get lucky and find the creep then, having been a good little superheroine, she could see if the guys felt like getting social.

She rarely patrolled alone anymore, being alone with her thoughts was a dangerous activity these days. Tonight though she flew solo. Buffy could cover a lot more ground on her own and the faster she got done the quicker she could get back to being just Buffy Summers.

So obviously fate chose that night to be an uncooperative bitch. 

The rising column of smoke would have been obvious even without Slayer senses. With them Buffy figured she had a head start on the fire department. Cutting through the park at a dead run Buffy ran down the list of possible targets. What was it that direction someone would want to burn? Even with all she had seen and done the answer brought her up short.

"The fire station? What sort of a nut job burns down the fire station?"

The old building was already gutted, it looked less like a fire and more the after effects of a bomb. No one was going to be walking out of that horror show. All she could do was watch it burn. There are times when super strength can't solve anything, another twist of the knife to an already damaged soul.

Buffy was so hypnotized by the flames she barely noted the figure stumbling out of what used to be a door. Or the three other forms that followed. It was the smell of charred flesh that brought her back to earth. The sweat stench of burning bodies.

Hard won fighting instincts kicked in as what used to be men shambled towards her. Dead, but not vampires. Zombies. No other way to describe a burnt corpse lurching towards you, wisps of smoke still rising from the moving body. They reached for her and Buffy jumped back. Fighting something that was dropping parts of it's self in an effort to reach you was more than a little disquieting. Better to end this fast.

A roundhouse kick collided with the first zombie's skull. The head parted ways from the body and Buffy felt a small flush of triumph before the pain hit her. Searing agony tore at her foot, it felt like a branding iron had jabbed her. Caught off balance from the pain Buffy crashed to the ground as the remaining fiery zombies closed in.

Buffy thoughts raced. Burning flesh means hitting them equals pain. So punching and kicking are out. Try the indirect approach. 

With practiced ease Buffy flicked out a stake and threw it right into the left most zombie's eye. The monster went down but the wooden stake burst into flames as it did. That left Buffy without weapons. Scrambling backwards one of Buffy's hands made contact with a rock just as a zombie bent down to take a bite. 

She felt the heat even through the rock as it caved in the creature's skull. That just left one zombie and not a whole hell of a lot o' options. Rolling out of it's reach Buffy pulled off her jacket and fashioned a make-shift glove. She liked this coat damn it, someone was going to get a serious beating over this. A single Slayer strength punch took the monster down with only mild singeing of her hand. The jacket was a write off though, zombie fire had done a number on it.

So much for boredom. Now someone isn't just burning buildings they're leaving nasty little presents behind. Looks like this patrol wasn't going to be so quick after all. Sorry guys. With a strained sigh Buffy pulled herself upright. Going to be limping a bit for a day or two. She'd had worse. 

.

Dawn wasn't overly surprised to see Spike at the door. The vampire came around quite a bit, usually to help out Buffy but sometimes just to hang out. She liked being with him, good looks and a rebellious attitude go a long way towards impressing a fifteen year old girl. Not that she had a crush on him or anything. Maybe a little one.

"Sorry Spike, Buffy left like an hour ago." 

"Wasn't looking for her pet. Got a little something to show you. The kind of thing big sis wouldn't approve of. Me corrupting you and all."

Corruption sounded like fun.

"Hold on a sec. I'll get my coat."

Worrying about Buffy was something of Xander's natural state. It was a mixture of close friendship, the realization of just how vulnerable she was and some old feelings he tried not to think about. In the months since she had come back to them he and Willow had tried to make sure Buffy was rarely alone. The girl had always been more sensitive than she let anyone see, recently it had reached the point where they actively worried about her. Patrols became more about support than vampire killing, giving Buffy someone to lean on.

Tonight she had gone hunting alone, not good. Buffy might never admit it but when one of those black moods struck she needed him. Ok, them. Willow, Tara even Anya helped with the support network thing but Xander couldn't help but feel that somehow when it was just the two of themHe really had to stop thinking those kinds of things. Focus on Buffy. Helping Buffy but not holding her. Umholding Buffy

Xander shook his head and repressed a smile. Enough of that. Time to go find his Slayer. She wasn't home so that meant she was out there in Sunnydale somewhere. How many places could a blonde bombshell hide anyway? Start with the places dead guys hang out and work your way down.

Atmosphere is everything. Setting up a four poster bed complete with nightstand in the little pit Spike called home had been a real chore. The effect was worth it though, happy normalcy surrounded by death and dust. Just kind of speaks to you doesn't it?

Dawn was impressed, that was the important thing anyway. 

The young girl's eyes were wide, still taking in the new addition.

"I'm not sure this fits your whole dangerous guy image Spike. Fluffy pillows and down comforters do not exactly inspire fear."

"Maybe I'm looking for a change. You like it."

"For my bedroom Ya, not sure about in here though. How did you get it?"

"I stole it of course, that was the easy part. Getting that headboard in here, now that was a real job. Moving furniture is no job for a bad boy like myself."

Dawn giggled, her eyes suddenly drawn to the small crystal case on the nightstand. He knew she'd like it, picked it out just for her.

"Kind of girly isn't this Spike?"

"Take a closer look pet, tell me what you see."

"I don't know, looks kind of slimy."

"It's my chip niblet, some nice man went and took it out for me."

Dawn's look of shock turned to something worse as Spike grabbed hold of her arm.

"Spike, you're hurting me."

"Not quite yet little treat, first I think you need to hear a story or two. Bout me, the Slayer and some little girls I've killed. There was this one, right about your age with such soft and tender skin"

A slight push sent her sprawling back onto the new bed, Spike climbing on top of her before she could move away. He ran a cold hand over her cheek, enjoying the smell of terror. Not a bad start but there was only so much time to waste. Spike wrapped a hand in the fabric of her blouse and ripped.

.

The cemetery was looking to be a strike out but there was still one last place to check. Spike's crypt. Much as Xander might dislike the peroxided vamp Buffy still found him useful to patrol with. Just another reason to stick with the workout regime, so Buffy wouldn't have to run to a leather clad corpse whenever she needed backup. Not that he didn't have other reasons to hate Spike. In fact he had a whole list, currently up to three hundred and twelve reasons that creep needed to die. Or whatever vampires do when you jam a hunk of wood through their heart. Now if

Screaming. In his head. A young girl screaming her heart out reverberated inside his skull. The terrible sound came from nowhere but Xander could hear every ounce of terror in that all too familiar voice. Then the screaming was real, his ears picking up sounds that matched the horror assaulting his mind.

Crying.

Dawn's voice.

Oh God.

At an all out run Xander could probably make the length to Spike's crypt in less then thirty seconds. Hearing Dawn's cries it seemed to take hours. What Xander saw the instant he crashed through the door would be forever burned into his brain. No matter how much he would latter curse the memory. 

A makeshift bed had been assembled in the heart of the crypt, Dawn lashed to it's frame. Her blouse had been ripped open and her jeans halfway pulled off. She had been crying for a long time, the tears written on her face along with the pure terror. Spike sat next to her, slowly stroking her young flesh in a parody of foreplay while he whispered terrible things into her ear.

Spike didn't even have time to acknowledge the intrusion before Xander had hurled them both to the ground. The initial shock of the attack kept Spike off balance just long enough for Xander to pull a stake from his jacket. Not long enough for him to use it though.

The vampire latched onto Xander's neck with a deadly grasp and lifted his feet from the floor. Whatever humanity had crept back into Spike was gone, nothing but animal ferocity shone in his eyes. In that smile of wicked joy.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this boy, here I was moping because I wasn't going to get the chance to demonstrate just how I've loved all your little humiliations. I even get an audience. If I was going to do this proper I should just break your legs and let you watch as I take the little bit. Bit of a rush though, no time for fancy stuff. Guess I'll just have to rip your limbs off."

Gasping for breath Xander put his remaining strength in a hard kick aimed straight at Spike's groin. In matters of survival there are no low blows. Even on a dead man that had to hurt. Spike dropped Xander as reflex action brought his hands down to protect his wounded area. Vulnerable but still in the game Spike tossed Xander to the ground as the young man moved in for the kill. They grappled with bestial rage, Spike's demonic power against adrenal fueled strength.

Xander was losing. Raw hate combined with the basic fighting skills he had picked up from years of watching Buffy only went so far. Spike was a demon and in the end it was no real contest. If he lost then Dawn was dead. Worse than dead. Buffy would be destroyed and there was nothing he could do about it. He just didn't have the strength. 

The creature's fangs had almost buried themselves in his neck when Spike abruptly pulled back, screaming in pain. The beast held it's skull like it feared it would burst. Xander couldn't have cared less what bought him this sudden reprieve, he wasn't going to blow it. With a vicious lunge he drove the stake deep in the monsters black heart, almost fainting with relief as the vampire turned to dust.

Stabbing pain erupted behind his eyes knocking him to the ground. It was gone then, as quickly as it had come. Xander had never felt so exausted in all his years. In the haze covering his brain he could have sworn a male voce whispered something to him. Something he couldn't quite understand.

"Xander? Are you ok?"

Dawn. What the hell was he doing lying here, help her you idiot.

"It'll take more than some bleached-blonde poser to keep me down." The words barely got out of his mouth before Xander started kicking himself. Damn defense mechanism, this was about the worst time to be making jokes.

Unwilling to look directly at her Xander undid Dawn's bonds with numb fingers. Almost dying was part of living in Sunnydale. But this. He felt so helpless, what can you say to someone why was betrayed this badly. It was perhaps fortunate then that Dawn said nothing, just grasped on to him and cried her young heart out.

Xander's arms encircled the trembling girl and held her so tight they all but merged. Her shaking didn't subside but they grew less violent. He kept on holding her until Dawn had cried herself out. Only then did Xander pull back slightly so he could look into her tear stained eyes. She faked a small smile for him and his heart broke just a little bit more.

"Dawn, I'm going to take you home now. Can you walk?"

"I think so." Her voice was horse, her vocal cords strained past the breaking point.

Never letting go he gently helped her from the bed. Dawn stumbled but did not fall. Her clothes were trashed, little more than rags now. Xander covered her with his coat as she fumbled with her jeans, trying to get them back on.

"I'm sorry, my handsI can't fasten it."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it, I'll just carry you."

Under any other circumstances Dawn would have protested being treated like a kid. Now she just sank into his strong arms as she was lifted from the ground. Fear had drained her and she was asleep before Xander reached his car.

Buffy slammed the door behind her in frustration. Three more building had burned tonight and not a single clue as to what was doing it. No more zombies though, just lots of innocent people dead. Intent on taking a long shower to wash away the smell Buffy almost missed Xander sitting propped against the foot of her couch. Dawn was passed out on the sofa, curled up in a comforter. The dead look on Xander's face told her something had gone horribly wrong long before he began to speak.

"What happened? Is Dawn ok?"

"Let's go in the dinning room and talk?"

"Why?" His eyes are red, this can not be good. 

Scarred but not wanting to argue Buffy followed him out of the room. Xander collapsed at the table and buried his head in his hands. Refusing to look at her, now she was really getting unnerved.

"Xander, tell me what happened. I need to know if I'm going to help."

"It's Spike Buffy, he got the chip out somehow and tried tohurt Dawn."

No.

NO.

She had trusted him, how could he? Dawn, what could she be feeling? That bastard was dust. First she was going to find out how much pain a vampire could take then"

"He's gone Buffy. I staked him."

Good. Ok, focus on current problem. Talk with Dawn. Wait a second hurt'? Spike didn't hurt' he tortured, killed, raNo, oh please no.

"What did he do to her Xander?"

"I stopped him before he did anything but scare her Buff. She'll be"

"Don't tell me she'll be fine. What was he doing to her?"

"I-Iyou don'the was going to rape her."

BASTARD! My sister, my sister damn it! Can't save your mom, can't protect your sister, not much use are you? Should have stayed dead.

"Buffy!" Xander's sharp voice broke through her internal tirade. His hands on her shoulders steadied her. "It's not your fault. None of us saw this coming, you couldn't have know."

"I need to talk with her Xander, she needs her sister now."

"I sorry Buff, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why the hell not! My sister was almost raped, if ever she needed me this is it."

"He said stuff to her Buffy, told her about all things he'd done. How you knew and let him go on living. Kept telling her it was all your fault he had to do this to her."

"That's insane, Xander you know I'd die before I would let anyone hurt Dawn."

"I know that but she's hurt and angry. She doesn't really believe it's you fault but right now she needs someone to blame. Wait until tomorrow, she'll see things better then."

Buffy just didn't have the energy to argue, instead she just slumped forwards into her friends waiting arms. "When is this going to stop Xander? I'm like this pain magnet that screws up everyone near me. Dawn was finally getting to be a normal girl, now this. You should run while you've still got the chance, the Buffy curse will get you sooner or latter."

"Sorry Buff, I'm with you to the end. Not getting rid of me that easy."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I mean it. Thanks for being there, I know I don't say it often enough but if I didn't have you guys my life would lose what little meaning it has."

"Don't talk like that, you're a very special lady Buffy, with or without your loyal followers and don't you dare forget it."

Comfort, a small moment of peace being held by probably the only man she trusts.

"I owe you for this Xander, for a lot of other things to. She is the only person in my life I love more than anything. If I ever start taking my Xander bud for granted again you have my permission to throw this back in my face."

"I wouldn't to that."

"Nope, you're too Slayer-whipped."

"You made a joke. Granted not a very good one but still. You going to be ok then?"

"I'll fall apart latter. After I'm sure Dawn is all right."

"Get some sleep Buffy, I'll sit up with the Dawnster."

"I don't think I'm every sleeping again."

"Try. She's going to need you soon."

"Stop being so mature and responsible, it's weirding me out."

"To bed with you wench."

The light embrace deepened into a brief hug then Buffy pulled away and headed upstairs. She tried not to look at her sleeping sister looking so young and vulnerable. No use, the image of her alone with Spike was going to stay in her mind all this very long night.

.

With Buffy upstairs failing to sleep Xander resumed his position watching Dawn. He picked the least comfortable chair in the room, when Dawn awoke she should see him awake and there for her. She had already woken up once shortly after he brought her home. Just long enough to tell him more than he wanted to know about Spike's actions. Xander choked down the bile rising in his mouth. Getting angry was not going to help Dawn, there would be time latter. Someone had helped him get the chip out, someone had sent a loaded gun after the people he cared about. Someone was a dead man.

It was almost morning when Dawn's eyes flickered open. 

"Morning."

"So it is, so much for my never ending night theory."

"That doesn't make any sense Xander."

"Sleep deprivation has apparently wrecked my humor powers. Damn."

The ghost of a smile flirted across Dawn's lips. She sat up and patted the couch next to her.

"Sit."

"Whatever the Dawnster commands."

As soon as he sat down Dawn leaned into him. Not a hug, just drawing comfort from being close to him. When she spoke her voice was still raw but the hurt was less.

"Cool guys suck."

"Ok, what brings this revelation?"

"I thought the first guy I kissed was cool. Turned out to be a vampire. I thought Spike was cool, hewasn't. I'm officially swearing off bad boys. All I want now is a nice guy I can trust."

If only your sister had figured that out years ago. No, kill that thought. Not a good place to go. 

"Xander? Is it ok if I make you my official crush again?"

"You mean someone stole your heart from me?"

"I was dumb. Take me back?"

"Always. You know you're my girl Dawnie."

"Careful, I might hold you to that."

"You ready to talk with Buffy?"

"Yhea. Bring on the big sister."

"She'll be down soon. For now I guess it's you and me then."

"Good."

The two friends talked and laughed a little as the pain faded a bit. Watching Dawn smile gave Xander hope, what was it about Summers's women? Heartbreaks all. Whatever it was he would be there for both of them, to the end and beyond if need be.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bonded

Author: Pulpgeek

E-mail: pulpgeek@hotmail.com

Rating: Say PG-14 same as the show

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Whedon and some suits. If they belonged to me there would be a lot less angst on the show.

Category: B/X friendship mostly. Romance and love triangles follow.

Note: This is not a romantic story to begin with but it is going in a B/X direction so if that is not your thing this might not be for you.

.

The Magic Box was not a particularly pleasant place to be at the moment. Buffy was angry and frustrated, never a good thing, and was dealing with it by pacing around the store like a caged wolf. It certainly wasn't making Anya happy, Buffy's constant scowl was scarring off the customers. Loosing money put Anya in a mood that almost matched Buffy. Almost.

Xander wasn't surprised to see her like this, not after what happed to Dawn. He was saddened though, after all the Buffy had suffered of late more pain was the last thing the poor girl needed. Didn't look like any relief was in sight though. Unable to come up with even the faintest thread that would lead them to whomever had taken out Spike's chip the gang had refocused their efforts on the rash of burnings.

The problem with trying to pin a name on this particular monster was that the facts just didn't fit any of the usual suspects. Plenty of fire demons around but none who had the capacity let alone the inclination to raise the dead. As for those who did make zombies, most hatted fire. In fact a burning zombie should be impossible.

"What kind of weird non-conformist demon is this guy?" 

"It probably isn't a demon at all." That comment got Anya the whole group's attention.

"Why would you say that?"

"Anytime something goes wrong you guys look for a demon to blame. This sort of narrow minded anti-demon prejudice is why you waste so much time digging through books. Now if you got to know more demons socially maybe you'd stop jumping to conclusions."

Blank looks all around.

"Anya, honey, why exactly don't you think a demon is doing this."

"Demons don't burn building, people yes, building no. Not personal enough. Your probably looking for a human. Maybe some kind of sorcerer. One of the bad kind who buy their spell components wholesale and cheat an honest storeowner out of her rightful fee."

"Will, you know anything about mages who might do this kind of thing?"

The young witch shifted uncomfortably in her seat. For someone who was normally so excited about all things magical she had been quite reserved of late. Xander had noticed she cast spells less often and even talking about magic appeared to bother her. 

"I know there are sorcerers who specialize in fire magic. The only group of fire mages I've heard of are the Cinder Hearts, violent and mercenary types. It couldn't be them though, they hate the undead. Maybe a renegade?"

"That sounds like a start, any ideas how you put one of these guys down?"

"They're humans Buffy, evil humans but still human. A good punch to the face should take them out. Just don't give them time to get a spell off."

"Right, what else we got?"

"A whole lot of nothing Buff. I think we have reached the limits of our library."

That was not what Buffy wanted to hear, the speed of her pacing increased. At this rate Anya was going to need a new floor in a few days. Concern overrode Xander's normal, and quite rational, impulse to not get in the way of a Slayer on the warpath.

"Buffy, you're going patrolling tonight right?"

"Of course."

"Go home, get some sleep. A tiered Slayer is not going to do anyone any good. Rest up and we can hunt this bastard all night. Ok?"

"You didn't get a lot of rest yourself Xander. How you holding up?"

"The power of caffeine is sustaining me just fine. Worship the double expresso."

"You have a point, he won't be torching things during the day, you up for pulling

an all nighter with me?"

"I'm always up for a night with you Buff."

Ouch. Xander could feel the glare without even looking at Anya. Note to self, do not flirt with Slayer in front of fiancée. Could be hazardous to health.

"Good. Willow, you with us?"

"Sorry, got to beg off on the monster hunt. Quiz tomorrow that I need to be bright eyed and reasonably perky for. Maybe next demon."

"See, more demon bashing."

"She was joking An."

"Well, you would think that one persecuted minority would understand the pain of another. Notice how defensive she gets whenever someone brings up bad witches?"

This girl is a total loon. A very cute loon and a loveable one but still a loon.

"Right, Buffy how about we both go catch a nap before tonight?"

"Napping together? I don't know Xander that is kind of a big step, are we ready?"

Is she flirting? Xander knew he was half dead from lack of sleep but he could have sworn that last line was awell, a line. Must be hallucination from sleep deprivation. That or one of the signs of the apocalypse. 

.

A good long nap didn't quite make everything all right but it did enough. Buffy felt alert, focused and extremely ready to kick some evil butt. She had a lot of anger that needed to be vented before something burst. Just looking at the downcast way her sister was dragging herself around the house sparked a new rush of rage and guilt. 

Dawn looked to be doing all right given the circumstances, she wasn't the fragile type. She had dealt with more pain and loss than anyone her age should, Watching her joke with Xander inspired hope that this latest trauma wouldn't break her either. With Spike's betrayal it was so important that Dawn have people around she could trust. Xander had always been close to her sister and right now Buffy valued his friendship more than ever.

"You ready to hit the road Xander? Those vamps aren't getting any deader."

"Coming my lady. Take care Dawnster, try not to give Willow and Tara any more gray hairs."

"I'll tell them you said that, expect to wake up as a frog tomorrow."

"Will you kiss me to break the spell?"

"I don't know, frog lips are so ick."

"The love is gone Buff, Dawn has deserted me."

"Stop flirting with my little sister you big dope and grab your coat."

"I was not flirting, You are the only Summers's lady I flirt with."

"Right, because will you kiss me?' is so non-flirty."

"Ok, maybe unintentional flirtage occurred. I plead for mercy."

"I forgive you Xander."

"He wasn't talking to you Dawn. As for you Mr. Harris, out. We have a long night ahead of us. Dawn, try not to be a pain."

Buffy pretended not to notice the quick flash of tongue from her kid sister as they walked out the door. Dawn could be such a child at times. It was a good thing her witchy friends had been willing to Dawn-sit. No way in the Hellmouth Buffy was leaving that girl unattended ever again.

..

Saying that you're going to go out and spank the latest evil to plague Sunnydale was turning out to be a lot easier said then done. Demons and vampires were at least predictable, just figure out who or what the creature is after and they'll show up eventually. Someone who just likes to burn things was a lot harder to predict. Seventeen buildings had burned over the last week with no pattern that even Willow could spot. Just that the building were never totally abounded. An all-night diner, a 7-11, two apartment complexes, the grim list went on. Whoever it was liked it when people burned, that was about as much of a connection as Buffy could find. When she found the evil bastard Buffy was going to make a connection between her stake and his groin.

"God damn you sick creep, how about you try and burn me!"

"That's it Buffy, you tell those darn uppity trees."

"Five hours Xander, we have been walking around this pathetic little town for five hours and not one single sign of anything. I need to smash something damn it."

"Blood pressure Buff, blood pressure. How would it look for the Slayer to be dropped by a heart attack. I can hear the vampires gloating already."

"Nice try but you're not cheering me up that easy. Think about it Xander, not only has this little tour not found burn-guy it's also reminded me of just how much nothing this town has to offer."

"You forget our wide selection of funeral homes, most per capita in the whole US of A. Ya got to be down with that. I'm not quite sure but I think we also have more sleazy dives than just about anyone else. How is that for home town pride?"

"I yield already. Enough with the cheer-up. So, does your extensive knowledge of Sunnydale's dark side tell you where this freak is going after next?"

"Absolutely. I've only been keeping it from you as part of my cunning plan?"

"I'll bite. Your cunning plan, whatever could that be?"

"To be able to say I kept the Slayer with me all night long."

"You're terrible. Besides I'd wear you out in an hour tops."

Eep. Buffy mentally slapped herself. I didn't say that. I couldn't have said that. Please don't let him have heard me say that.

"Want to run that by me again Buff, I was lost in a moment."

"."

"Come again."

"Nothing, I said nothing. Anything you thought you heard was a figment of your imagination."

"Much as I'd love to follow up on this thing you didn't say I think that kind of looks like smoke don't you?"

Xander pointed over her shoulder to where a plume of smoke was barely visible. It would be ten minutes at a hard run. Just long enough to get her blood fired up. Buffy took off without another word, Xander close on her heals.

.

Buffy probably broke a number of speed records making it to the source of the smoke. Not that it mattered. The flame, such as it was, came from trash cans burring in a mostly empty parking lot. Buffy repressed the urge to kick something as she waited for Xander to catch up. The guy was in the best shape of his life but Slayer speed and endurance had still left him eating dust.

As a rule Buffy didn't much believe in coincidence. Not on the Hellmouth anyway. The noise coming from the rather sleazy bar adjacent to the parking lot spelled potential victims. A deliberately set blaze next to place that just screamed fire trap. Looks a lot like an invitation. How nice, the creep wanted to play. Well given her mood Buffy was up for whatever game this fiend had in mind. Xander could take care of himself, she was going in.

It was when Buffy got a little closer to the dank establishment that she reconsidered going in alone. Not out of fear or the like. Perish the thought. It was the girls, girls, girls' sign in the window. Girls with the lesser know girlz' spelling. Not the place for a cute unescorted blonde to charge into. Especially not in tight jeans and a pink T-shirt that read hot chick'. Maybe waiting for Xander wasn't such a bad idea. Patience is a virtue after all.

Her main guy showed up about three minutes later, completely out of breath but desperately trying to look like it was no big deal at all. Machismo, even the most level headed of guys couldn't escape it's clutches. They had seen each other at their lowest points but he still felt the need to try and impress her. Kind of flattering actually.

"If I'd known this was your kind of place Buff I'd have run even faster." 

"Think it's a coincidence we ended up here?"

"In this town? No such thing."

"So we go in. When big ugly tries to torch someone I break his neck. You try and look boyfriend-ish, I don't have time to deal with drunken losers looking for a pick up."

"A fine plan. So do I get any boyfriend perks out of this?"

"Me not telling Anya how badly you're flirting with me this evening?"

"Badly? This has been prime flirtation. "

He never changed. Probably one of the reason she kept him around.

"Just stick close."

The bar was about what Buffy had expected, not that clean and filled with the types you cross the street to avoid. Two girls in thongs that would have made Faith blush bumped and grinded their way to some bad 80's song. The clientele all slouched low, heads well buried in tranquilizing alcohol. Your archetypal sleazy dive. No one approached or even looked at her, all attention was focused on the dancers. Xander's attention included. 

"Developing an interest in the cheep and trashy Xan?"

"Not so much as being worried by the looks on their faces Buffy."

Buffy had only glanced at the dancers long enough to establish they were human. With a closer looks her hunter's instincts could read the fear on them. Fake smiles masked near hysteria. So it was a trap. Not much of a surprise, that just left the question of who was the monster in charge. When in doubt, try the direct approach.

Crossing the space in two strides Buffy leaped up onto the stage. From this higher vantage point she could see that something was wrong with most of the customers. Even in bad light they looked like hell. At least like zombies.

"Ok, your heroine is here. Would the sicko with the weird fire fixation please stand up so I can kick his ass all the way back to hell?"

At the back of the room a figure stood upright. At least the creep wasn't going to keep a lady waiting. Buffy closed the distance between them with a flying leap. Far too angry for quips she unleashed a solid blow to the chest before even considering that maybe this just might be some guy heading to the bathroom. It wasn't. Her fist ripped into his chest and out the other side, small flames spreading like blood from the hole.

"Not much for greetings are you Slayer?"

A wave of his hand and a rush of hot air pushed her back against the stage. Buffy could now get a good look at this man. A man is what he looked like anyway, even with the quickly sealing hole in his chest. Fashion sense a vampire would think morbid and something about the face Buffy found familiar. Those odd people at the rave, the same arrogant cast to the features. Smoke was erupting from the fiends burning blood, obstructing her view.

"Play with these a bit, then maybe you and I can get re-aquatinted."

The voice sounded wrong, something about the accent that would have made his words off-putting even if he hadn't been threatening her. Details would have to wait though, the freak had brought along a lot of back up for this encounter.

It was looking like Buffy, Xander and those two naked girls were the only living people in the bar. The dive's former regulars were stumbling to their feet, still fresh but obviously dead. Probably burning up to boot. Buffy had no desire to work on her burn collection so this was going to require strategy as well as mindless violence.

Buffy ripped the nearest stool out of the floor and used it to bash the closest zombie's head in. This wasn't looking so bad, one down and only thirty or so to go. Thirty zombies who were all closing in on her in mass. Maybe a problem after all. A quick backwards spring jump took Buffy to higher ground. These were not good odds, and the not being able to touch the dead guys didn't help matters any. Got to even things up a bit. 

The pole located mid stage was designed for dancers to work with, not resist Slayer strength so it gave with only minor resistance. Now this was a weapon she could use, and to think she had mocked Giles for the quarterstaff training sessions. Gave new meaning to wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole'. Maybe with an eight foot one then.

Quick, controlled blows decapitated dead guys as they attempted to storm the stage. The pole's reach and the crushing strength she could put behind each blow gave her an edge. It wasn't looking to be enough. Even bashing down two zombies at a time the hoard was crashing down like a wave of dead flesh. Two of the burned dead actually made it on stage while she was busy offing another corpse. An overhand swing pushed them back but another one had just climbed up to join them. This was not good.

A loud hissing noise followed by a yell of pain distracted Buffy from the encroaching dead. The burning man was doubled over in pain as cold air covered him. Xander had found a fire extinguisher. Good man, must remember to kiss him later. The flame freak looked to be in agony, ice crystals forming on his face. Wait a sec, if ice could touch him thenhe was solid. Oh he was so going down.

In the blink of an eye Buffy was on him, fists and legs flailing away. Her limbs burned as she made contact but Buffy just shut out the pain. Heroes don't get to stop because they hurt. She had to put this creep under before he could recover. Her blows looked to be having an effect, the firebug pushed backwards with every anger driven punch. Even as Buffy did her best to pummel the bastard into oblivion a small part of her brain watched the fight with detachment. The Slayer in her was taking notes. This guy should be out already, any one punch from a pissed off Slayer could cripple a normal human. Those markings on his hands, some kind of rune, must remember to check the books later. After putting burn boy six feet under.

Buffy's last punch hit warm air. He was gone, no preamble, just one second she is pummeling the bastard the next minute he isn't there. Not fair damn it, she had him. She HAD him. Crap. Crap, Crap, Crap. He can teleport. Just wonderful.

Adrenaline pumping like mad through her veins Buffy leaned back on a table. The zombies had fallen when their leader took a powder, one less thing to worry about. Night wasn't a total loss, she now had an idea who was behind the fires. Still no clue as to why but it was a start. Maybe those symbols would tell her something. Better write them down before she forgot.

"Xander? Could you find me a pen and some paper?"

He went off looking without comment. Buffy knew she should say something nice. He did just save her neck and she knew how much being taken for granted bothered him. A simple thank you would make all the difference. One of these days she was going to show her friends what they meant to her. There was just so little time though, she had to be the Slayer first and Buffy second. That was just the way things had to be.

When Xander handed her the pen she gave his hand a little squeeze. Their eyes met and a brief smile was shared. She'd make it up to him someday. Somehow.

..

It almost took threats of bodily harm to get Buffy out of the Magic Box that night. After the fight Buffy had insisted on Xander letting her in so she could get started researching the symbol. Having no intention of leaving her alone in this kind of a mood Xander volunteered to help. Two hours of fruitless search latter Xander had threatened to carry Buffy home if she didn't leave on her own two feet. Watching his friend wreck herself with worry was killing him. 

It was all about Dawn, even if Buffy wanted to pretend this new nasty was the focus of her attention. The Slayer needed something to hit, a target and this guy had made himself available. Maybe he did have something to do with Spike going bad, Xander doubted it. Someone had pointed a loaded gun at the Summers's girls and this bastard just didn't strike him as that subtle. If bashing this monsters brains out would help Buffy get over the guilt about not being able to protect her sister than Xander would back her all the way. Whatever it took. She was his girl, for better or worse.

It was almost four but Xander headed back towards the training room anyway. He was probably too tiered to get any real work out done but some frustration needed to be blown off. Buffy was in trouble, Dawn was in trouble and he doubted there was much of anything he could do to help ether of them. Buffy kept thanking him for saving Dawn but deep down he had a hard time feeling good about it. The girl was going to carry those scars around forever, If he had just listened to his gut and staked the bastard even one day earlier Dawn would have been spared. 

The lucky shot with a fire extinguisher did make his feel a little better. Got that one from reading Fantastic Four, who says you can't learn anything from comic books? Problem was it reminded him of how low on muscle they were. Buffy had come to rely on Spike's vampire strength. With the blood sucker dust and Willow shying away from magic Buffy was back to being a solo act. Maybe he couldn't change that but he'd be dammed if he would stop trying.

Xander punctuated that last thought with a blow the almost ripped the punching bag. Worn out and dispirited he decided to call it a night. At least that was before he noticed that he had company. Female company.

She was a ghost, or at least she looked like one. Normal girls are not semi-transparent. On closer inspection more of a woman actually. Maybe a few years older then him, slender and dark featured. Would be lovely if she wasn't dead. Her wardrobe resembled the results of a fetish club trying to design renaissance fair garb.

"Um, Hi?"

"Hello Mr. Harris. Is your training session going well?"

"Fine. Just fine. Are you here to haunt me?"

"I'm not undead Mr. Harris. I've been watching you train and thought I could offer a few pointers. Personal combat is something of a specialty of mine."

"So you are like the Mr. Miyagi of ghosts?"

"I could have sworn I already mentioned that I'm not a ghost. My name is Gwen, bondblade of Velarian. Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Harris."

"First of all, it's Xander not Mr. Harris. Mr. Harris is my father and that is someplace you do not want to go. Second, did you just say blade' as in sharp pointed thing?"

"If that is your preference then. Yes Xander, I said bondblade. I am a sword after all."

"Ok, maybe my eyes are going but I'm seeing a translucent babe not a chunk of metal."

"My physical form is on a shelf in the back room. What you see is the projection of my true self. Normally only my bondsmate is allowed to see me but I expected this form would make our conversation easier."

"So you're not a girl?"

"I am female if that is your question. I was created rather than born but my soul is as real as any being of flesh. Given the way you have been admiring my chest I am surprised to hear you question my femininity."

"I have just been accused of ogling by an inanimate object. This is turning out to be such a strange, strange day."

"If we are done with the banter your group sees as requisite may I proceed with the reason I chose to approach you?"

A sword wants to have a heart to heart. What the hell.

"Shoot."

"I take it from your tone that is an affirmative. Your fighting spirit drew my attention, if you wish I can aid you in your training."

"Not be rude but how?"

"As I stated my name is Gwen, I carry in me the stored memories of my bondsmate. In the past I have aided young warriors when my partner is between incarnations. I can aid you with the combat knowledge of centuries."

"That sounds nice and all but who is this bondmate guy you keep bringing up?"

"Velerian. He and I have been bonded together for centuries without number. I keep part of his soul locked in me so that in each lifetime his full history can be remembered. For reasons I fail to comprehend we have been separated somehow. While I can not impart power to you the way I would with Velarian I can teach you."

"How would this work exactly? No offense but most of what I've read about talking objects involve deals with unpleasant side effects."

"You take my handle and listen to what I say. I can only teach, anything more is beyond my influence. Do you sense any evil intent from me?"

"No but then I do have something of a bad history that way."

"I can not do anything but speak unless you will it. Consider my offer if you would. Laying on a shelf is not how I enjoy passing the time."

"Say, you mentioned this reincarnation thing, I don't suppose that"

"You are not him. Sorry. You do appear to have a good degree of potential though."

"What can I say, I've always kind of help out the hope that someone was going to come along and hand me some great destiny. It feels like everyone else around here has one sometimes."

"Destiny is just a stating point. We make our own fate. You can shape your own life, no one is going to make you a hero. It has to come from inside you."

This is the Hellmouth. When someone offers you something good, especially when it is of the supernatural power type good there are always strings attached. Xander had seen just about every shade of evil these past six years and thiswoman didn't seem to be one of them. Maybe he didn't quite trust her but it didn't look like at least seeing what she had to offer would hurt. Not that his obsession with protecting Buffy was clouding his judgement. Not at all. He was thinking totally clearly.

"Ok, where do we start?"

"To begin with you should go get my actual form. It is not as if I can move myself. Not without Velarian around anyway."

All right then. Get the sword. Go for broke. What exactly do you have to lose anyway?

Gwen was fairly easy to find with her sprit whispering directions in her ear. She' would have stood out anyway even without the prompting. Gwen was a sword alright but even with all the weird marital arts films Xander had watched she resembled no weapon he had ever seen. A thick, single edged blade with a noticeable curve. The handle was elaborately carved with runic writing that continued down the length of the blade. Impressive looking weapon.

"So, now what?"

"We should start with the basics. Drawing the blade is a good place to start. Shall we?"

Following Gwen's mental instruction Xander took a spot in the center of the training room and began repeating the images she sent to him. His arm flowed with the drawing motion with far greater ease than he would have suspected. The way Gwen showed it to him he could not only see but feel how it was supposed to be done. Far more effective than just listening.

As he repeated the draw yet again the exhaustion was long gone. He didn't even notice the first rays of sunlight steeling through the windows. Xander's body was locked into the routine while his thoughts had stolen to daydreams of his favorite blonde. 

Maybe if Xander hadn't been quite as worn out he might have found the writing on Gwen's blade familiar. Like something he had seen earlier that evening. The need to aid the woman he cared for had blotted out all else however. As the blade fell for the thousandth time Xander thought of her and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bonded

Author: Pulpgeek

E-mail: pulpgeek@hotmail.com

Rating: Say PG-14 same as the show

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Whedon and some suits. If they belonged to me there would be a lot less angst on the show.

Category: B/X friendship mostly. Romance and love triangles follow.

Note: This is not a romantic story to begin with but it is going in a B/X direction so if that is not your thing this might not be for you.

Sometimes having a small lead can be worse than having nothing at all to go on. Hour after hour of pouring through mystic texts had yet produce a match for the symbol Buffy had seen the night before. Xander was feeling dumb, six years of being research boy meant he must have seen this sign at one time or another. So why couldn't he find it now when so much was on the line. He'd like to think it was all about saving lives but when Xander glanced at Buffy's face he couldn't deny what made this so personal. The mounting frustration was killing Buffy, her mood flashing between retrained rage and near tears. If they didn't get a break soon Buffy might just break herself.

Willow didn't look a lot better, the way she listlessly flicked the pages spoke of someone whose mind was elsewhere. Something with her and Tara maybe? She was normally attached to Willow's side but not so much the last week or so. Tara had been good for Willow and her absence was felt by everyone. A break up was not what the group needed right now. 

Watching two of his favorite girls in emotional turmoil was not healthy so Xander managed bury himself in books until the smell of jasmine announced Tara's arrival. The shy blonde never used perfume, or much of any other makeup, but the distinctive sent of her favorite incense was hard to mistake. 

"So what are we looking for today?" 

Tara had started to take the seat near Willow when Xander caught her arm.

"Can I talk to you a second. In private?"

"S-sure. No trouble at all."

The young witch appeared a little bit confused and Xander was hard pressed to blame her. They were friends but not the type who had secret conversations. Truthfully it was something of an impulse on Xander's part. One too many problems he couldn't deal with, maybe he should try and help with something a little closer to home.

They had just reached the back room when Tara turned and addressed him.

"This is about Willow and me isn't it?"

Perceptive isn't she folks? Tara was a pretty girl but it her kind heart and sharp mind that made her a good match for Willow. Xander made a silent prayer this would turn out to be nothing.

"You two aren't as close as you used to be. You're my friends, I'm worried about you."

"That's sweet of you Xander. We aren't breaking up, it's just that we are going through a rough patch right now. Part of being a couple I guess."

"This have anything to do with magic?"

Score one for the Xander-man. Tara looked away.

"Magic is a dangerous thing Xander, after we brought Buffy back Willow has been trying to use magic to fix everything. We had a fight and she promised to cut back on spells. So far I think she is doing alright but not using the power still hurts sometimes. That's why we moved out, when Willow is near Buffy she feels the need to be magic girl. I'm trying to remind her that she is special just being Willow."

Ah. So. The lure of power, Xander could relate. The need to be more than just a sidekick to Buffy was something he understood more than he wanted to.

"You're a great lady you know that Tara? Will is lucky to have you looking out for her."

Tara blushed and looked at his shoes. The girl still had problems taking a complement. The natural shyness just made her even cuter.

"Willow is my oldest friend Tara, don't think you have to handle this all on your own. You need a hand getting Will back on the straight and narrow just give a call and I'll come a running. That sound ok to you?"

She still wasn't looking him in the eyes so Xander gently tipped up her chin and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. Much better.

"Ok pretty lady?"

"Are you flirting with me Xander?"

"Maybe."

"Hate to break your heart but I'm a one woman girl."

"If you ever re-consider promise to give me a call?'

"Promise. If I ever decide to give boys another shot you're at the top of my list."

"Now that we have that settled, think you can use some of that witchy wit to give us a hand? This symbol is driving us nuts."

..

Buffy was quite shocked when Tara recognized the marking right off. Symbols of evil seemed to be outside the knowledge base for a good witch.

"Chaos Script."

"You sure about that?"

"I saw a book of it once, pretty distinctive. That and the book almost burned my hands off, the languages of Law and Chaos are not meant to be read by those who don't worship them."

"So you don't know what it means then?"

"Well nothing good, I can tell you that much. Chaos is very powerful but drives those who use it insane."

"Great, so I'm dealing with a spell casting Hannibal Lecter. Just what I needed."

"No Buffy, not twisted madman' insane lying on the floor in a pool of your own drool' insane. Chaos magic turns the mind to mush."

"So what is this creep then?"

"I'm not sure, I've only read enough about Chaos to know it is something to avoid. From what I know all true Chaos mages come from another dimension that worships the Chaos Gods. They are the only ones who can use it's power without being destroyed."

"Ok, good start. Tell me more."

"That's about it Buffy. People who find out too much about Chaos don't live to write books about it. The only other thing I've heard is that they call themselves Reavers and are very unpleasant people. Big on mass slaughter."

Powerful evil that no one knows how to deal with. Why is there never a book on how to kill these idiots when you need one anyway? It's like we send all this time researching to find out that no one knows anything. Buffy resisted the urge to beat her head into the table. Come on, give me a hint will you?

"Buffy? I think Anya might know something about these Reaver guys."

Buffy perked up. Xander knew something. Her wonderful Xander friend and his lovely, talented bride to be actually knew something. Thank you. 

While Buffy mumbled thanks to the forces of the universe Xander had waved Anya over and whispered something to her. The look on Anya's face confirmed that she knew something and that it was not at all good.

"Reavers? In Sunnydale? This would be a good time to talk about moving."

"We're not going anywhere Anya. Tell me what you know about these creeps."

"They're kind of an urban legend among demons, your hear a lot of talk about them but you never think one is going to show up on your doorstep. Stupid, rude chaos worshipers."

"Today please."

"Hay, I don't think you guys would be so flip if you knew what Reavers are. They raid demon dimensions for fun, loot entire worlds. These are very bad people Buffy. Very bad."

"So how do you deal with them?"

"Hide."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Reavers are a very powerful human-like race but they are tied to their home dimension and can't be gone more than a week. They stay away too long and some force drags their soul back home."

"I don't like the idea of hiding while some guy wreaks my town, how do I take him out."

"Not him Buffy, them. Reavers never work in groups of less than five."

"Wonderful. Any vulnerabilities?"

"None that I've heard of. They are very emotional though, maybe you could do that thing where you make men want to get far away from you. That might work."

Buffy was beginning to expect that something beyond lack to tact was behind some of Anya's recent comments to her. When things calmed down she was going to have a talk with the former demon. Then kick the crap out of her.

Xander was trying to make Anya apologize but Buffy had already moved on. It wasn't much but at lest now she knew what she was dealing with. It was a start, something to go on. Pretty soon she'd figure out a way to track them down and then some payback. Teach those guys to mess with a Slayer's family.

.

Arc wasn't that had to track down. Just follow the trail of smoldering corpses and look for the pathetic little sadist. Keln found him less than a mile from Sorority Row, tormenting some college girls he must have grabbed. Some techno beat sounded from a boombox while the three naked girls bounced along and tried not to scream.

"Still working out your issues with women are we? I don't know what is more pathetic, your misogyny or your lack of imagination. This forcing girls to dance for you bit is getting old."

"Hello to you to Keln. What does the boss's lap dog doing in Sunnydale anyway? I'm dealing with the Slayer situation so get lost."

"Of course you are. Burning down half the city then being taken down by an child."

"The Slayer is strong, even un-awakened."

"I was talking about the boy. How hard is it to avoid a fire extinguisher anyway?"

"He got lucky. It won't happen twice."

"No, you got stupid. Let everyone know a flame mage is on the rampage and what do you expect? There is a reason Superman doesn't fly around in a shirt reading Hi, I'm vulnerable to Kryptonite."

"Bite me."

"I'll pass. This mission is too important for us to risk it being screwed up by your emotional problems."

"This from a man who has spent the last twelve incarnations fixated on the one woman he never had a chance with. At least I still know how to live."

"Look Arc, I'm not here to fight. I know this incarnation didn't go well but you need to work past that on your own time. The Slayer is one of us and I am not going to risk losing her just because you couldn't get a date in high school."

"It was a lot more than that Keln, awakening during a suicide attempt is not a fun way to re-enter the world. I may have a lot of anger but it won't interfere with my mission."

"Sorry Arc, can't take that risk. I'll take over here, you go report back to the boss."

"Sure this isn't something more personal? Trying to get a head start with her this time out? Get over the girl already, no one is worth all that."

"I'm just following orders."

"Get a new song Keln, you've played that one to death. Still, if the boss wants me gone, I'm gone. Mind if I finish up here first?"

"You can burn down a Sorority for all I care, just be gone by morning."

Arc shrugged and went back to watching his victims. Powerful and unstable was not a good combination. Maybe once they had Enna back she could do something about his little problem. For the moment Keln just wanted be as far away from the pyro as possible. Wrapping his cloak around him Keln melted into the shadows.

..

Big, emotional confrontations rarely worked out in the Summers household. Buffy had certainly found that one out the hard way. Trying to ask Dawn straight out what she was feeling was sure to result in her sister ducking the topic or a blowup. Scratch the direct approach. Buffy had instead opted for the sisterly bonding method. Take the night off and just sit in front of the TV together. If Dawn wanted to talk, she'd talk.

For the first wretched hour of Wednesday night programming Buffy had fought the urge to grab a stake and go patrol. So far common sense had prevailed. She still didn't know how to deal with the enemy and right now there were problems closer to home that needed her attention. Maybe if the shows Dawn liked were a little less dreadful the urge to go smite evil wouldn't be quite as strong. How could anyone get interested in the lives of such whiney, annoying people. Some of the guys were kind of cute though.

"So Buffy, mind if I ask you something personal?"

It speaks. So far tonight Dawn's dialog had been limited to pass the chips' and trying to explain the plot of this silly soap opera. 

"Since when do you ask permission before butting into my private life?"

"So I can't turn over a new leaf? Way to be supportive there Buffy."

Does loving someone always mean you can't strangle them?

"Ask away then."

"You and Xander have been together a lot recently, anything up with you two?"

"Just good friends. Same as always."

That came out sounding a little rehearsed. Why would she think something was up?

"You sure about that?"

"Why would you think Xander and I aredoing something?"

"Let's see, no guy in your life since Riley left and you've never been much of a nun.."

"Dawn!"

"Come on Buffy, do you have any idea how many times I caught you and Riley going at it? Or you and Angel doing the tongue dance? I can't imagine you flying solo this long and since Xander is the only guy who actually likes you"

"Want to be grounded until your eighteenth birthday? Then keep it up."

"Touchy. So there is no guy in your life then."

"No and I'm fine with that. Angel was all life or death drama then Riley was about having a real boyfriend. Right now I'm just working on being me, maybe latter I'll let someone in. When I want a guy, not when I need one."

"Preach on."

"I'm serious."

"So you and Xander, nothing at all going on there? Not even little looks among the gravestones?"

"No!"

"Good."

The sly smile on her sister's face made Buffy a bit nervous. No more Poison Ivy films for that girl. Maybe that all-girls boarding school would be a good idea.

"What do you think happened with Spike?"

It was the question Buffy had been waiting for but it came so out of the blue it took her a moment to switch gears. Time to get serious.

"I wish I knew Dawn, someone turned him against us."

"Was hedo you think it was all an act, the way he helped us? The way he was nice to me?"

"No, no I don't. When Xander first told me what happened I could feel nothing but hate towards Spike. He could have killed all of us so many times why didn't he do it then? The more I think about it I'm sure that someone changed him. Turned Spike back into a monster, making an enemy out of a friend."

"I liked him Buffy, I liked him a lot but whenever I see his face all I can remember are the things he said. About what he did to young girls. He was my friend and all I can feel about him is fear."

"Whatever else he did in his life Spike didn't deserve to end up like that. Giles once said that when you see a vampire you're not looking a friend you are seeing what killed him. That thing that went after you wasn't Spike, just a creature someone used to hurt people the real Spike cared about."

"I miss him."

"So do I Dawn."

"I'm still done with bad boys though."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing. Private joke."

"You going to be all right Dawn?"

"Sure, as long as you stop hogging the chips and don't give me any excuses about a Slayer metabolism. I'm dying from lack of salt over here."

"Drama queen."

"Just pass the munchies and I'll forgive that last crack."

Buffy could have just turned over the bowl but tormenting her sister was so much more fun. For one night at least laughter dominated the Summers house.

..

In the back room of the Magic Box Xander sat against a wall and fought for breath.

"Now that was a training session."

"For a beginner you demonstrated a good deal of promise. Once you have regained your strength we will begin again."

Gwen may have been polite, not to mention cute for a sword, but she was working him like a hard-core drill instructor. One more swing of the blade and Xander swore his arms would fall right off. Time to stall.

"So Gwen, tell me about yourself."

"Why do you feel the need to know about my history?"

"Well talking swords aren't exactly normal and I've never seen a blade that looked like you. I'm kind of curious as to where you're from."

"I see. This is not my home dimension though I remain uncertain as to how I arrived here. Certain recent memories appear to be missing. I am one of seven bondblades forged in ages past as eternal companions for seven great heroes. Originally we fought against demon incursions but in the last few incarnations strife on our world has been more internal."

"You mentioned this incarnation' thing last night. So you what, make it so your partner keeps getting reborn? Not a bad deal for him."

"Perpetual re-incarnation is the norm for our kind. At lest for those strong souls who stand out from the pack. What we bondblades do is prevent out partners from forgetting what happened in earlier lives. The skills I am trying to teach you represent what Velarian learned about fighting over centuries."

"So is this Velarian guy on earth somewhere."

"I can not see how we would be separated but as he has not come for me I am at a loss to explain. Maybe that is why I turned to you, training for battle comforts me."

"You two are close huh?"

"Close as any two souls can be. Perhaps not as close as Marek and Frea but then none are."

"Who?"

"Marek was another of the seven heroes, Frea is his bondblade. Over the centuries they drew closer then any other pair. They loved each other, many felt that in fact they were in love. Sad, they were always together but could never truly be with each other."

"A real Shakespearean tragedy."

"More than you know. Their doomed love was the basis for one of my world's most famous plays. Marek always did find that a little embarrassing. Velarian thought it was hilarious. Embarrassing someone who could crush minds with the force of his will was a rather stupid decission."

"Having the whole world see how messed up your love life is, real barrel of laughs."

"It is funny actually that you would ask about him."

"Funny how?"

"You remind me much of Marek in his early days. A brave heart and a sharp wit with a tendency to fall for the wrong girl. Yes, you are very much like him."

"Don't suppose I could be him could I? What with re-incarnation being part of the equation?"

"Ha! Sorry, I mean no offense but you could sooner separate the sun from the sky then part Frea and Marek. If one was in this world so would the other. Frea is the warpblade, she can bend time and space if need be to stay with her bondsmate. If this was not your first life the old memories would have begun haunting you years ago."

"So much for that idea."

"Don't dwell on those kinds of things. Some of the most heroic men I have known began with no destiny save the strength of their hearts. Now get up, there is still life in you and the hours grow short. Much to learn and little time."

"Yes mistress."

Xander grumbled as he got to his feet but in truth he was grateful to Gwen. When practicing the blade all his other problems fell away. He had been given a chance to make something more of himself. No free gift of power, just a chance to learn. It was what he had always wanted. As his aching muscles found the stance once more Xander thought of his Slayer and found renewed energy.

"Ready then Xander?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good. Three hundred repetitions of the circle block and you can rest for the night. Begin."

His body screamed it's objection but Xander ignored it. This was worth it. She was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Bonded

Author: Pulpgeek

E-mail: pulpgeek@hotmail.com

Rating: Say PG-14 same as the show

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Whedon and some suits. If they belonged to me there would be a lot less angst on the show.

Category: B/X friendship mostly. Romance and love triangles follow.

Note: This is not a romantic story to begin with but it is going in a B/X direction so if that is not your thing this might not be for you.

One o'clock on a Thursday afternoon was a time to be doing things. Work, school, something other than just tooling around the house. At the moment that was all Buffy had to do. She couldn't keep a job and school was still out of the question. At least this long afternoon she had company, Xander was between projects and had volunteered to help out with the home maintenance. Her knight in flannel armor.

Between Buffy's raw strength and Xander's feel for building things they had patched up most of the money holes sucking funds out of her house. Replacing the insulation, putting in new windows and patching up the cracked basement floor. A good afternoon's work. Xander had even started teaching her the basics of furniture making, a vital skill when your home is usually a combat zone.

They were on break now and Buffy's Slayer appetite was crying to be fed. When a guy spends his afternoon off doing manual labor for you it would follow that lunch was the least you could offer him. Pity Buffy still couldn't cook.

"Sandwiches and soda ok for you Xander?"

"Lunch of champions. I'll whip us up some desert."

While Buffy demonstrated her skills with lunch meat Xander started melting some chocolate. By the time she had slapped together a plate of sandwiches he had whipped the chocolate together with some cream and a pinch of nutmeg. Chocolate mousse, yummy. The boy sure knew the real way to a girl's heart. 

Buffy wolfed down her lunch eager to get her hands of the desert. If she didn't have an audience the mousse would have been lunch, balanced diets are so overrated. It was worth the rush. Chocolate ambrosia.

"Didn't know you could cook like this Xander."

"Deserts anyway. Division of labor, Anya makes dinner and desert is my domain."

"How'd you pick this little skill up? Willow and I are both pathetic in the kitchen. You haven't been doing things with Tara behind my back now have you?"

"Anya taught me. She's a great cook."

"Anya. Seriously? I thought something as human as making food would have her reaching for the take out menus."

"Maybe in the beginning. Anya is very serious about being human, she read dozens of cookbooks and served meals that would kill a goat but eventually she got better. She's like that, practice until perfect."

"So speaks a man in love."

"I'm a bit biased. Anya is one hell of a girl. She's smart and funny, cute and sexy, a more loyal person I couldn't imagine. If I end up hurting her I don't think I'd ever forgive myself."

Buffy had been so lost in rich, chocolatey bliss she almost missed the abrupt change in Xander's tone. Trouble in paradise? Why didn't that bother her more?

"Something wrong with you two crazy kids?"

"No, not yet anyway. I've just got this feeling you know? Anya is the first and only serious relationship I've had. I love her to death but then there is this odd feeling I can't quite shake. Like I'm missing something and if I don't figure out what we are both going to end up miserable."

"But you love her right?"

"Yea, but sometimes I wonder if that is enough. Like there should be some mad passion that makes me act like a total idiot. More so than usual. That was your cue to contradict me by the way."

Mad passion, Like what she had with Angel. Passion the burned you up inside and made loving someone hurt even more than not loving them. She wanted to tell Xander he wasn't missing much, that kind of heartache he could do without. On the other hand given how her calm, mature relationship with Riley had ended maybe she should just keep her big mouth shut.

"Stability gets a bad rap Xander. Look at Willow and Tara, no craziness there and they stay happy. Love is more than fireworks and heartache. You and Anya have something special, don't downplay that."

"She doesn't like all the time I spend with you."

"What? Anya?"

"I think she's a bit jealous of my feelings for you. The crush I used to have. No matter how many times I tell her that we are just good friends she still doesn't quite believe me."

Maybe because you don't quite believe it yourself? Or was she just reading things into his tone of voice? Sure they flirted a lot but that was just something friends did. Or at least that is what Buffy thought they did. Xander was the only guy friend she had ever had, all the others were boyfriends or wana-be boyfriends.

"So Buff, we've been good today, what say we go do something fun? Pretend to be normal people for a couple of hours."

A much safer line of conversation. Thank you Xander.

"How about a movie, we could just make the last matinee showings."

"I'm always up for a film but isn't that kind of sedate for you?"

"When I'm too poor to go shopping the cinema makes a good fallback."

"So if you had money then I'd be blown off so you could go try on dresses."

"Don't be silly, I would bring you along to carry my bags and tell me how cute I look."

"Why don't we see a latter show then, I spring for your new outfit."

"Xander that is sweet but"

"But nothing. I can't have my best girl running around naked now can I."

"I just had to be naked didn't I?"

"It's my fantasy so what I say goes. Come on Buffy, let me do something nice for you. If ever there was a girl who deserved a pick-me-up it's you."

"You talked me into it Mr. Harris. I'll let you waste your paycheck on my wardrobe."

"A hard won battle but well worth it. Maybe we can even find you something at the lingerie store. I hear they have a sale on thongs this week."

"Xander!"

Just harmless flirting, just harmless flirting. Keep telling yourself that girl and maybe you might believe it. Guys always take platonic friends clothes shopping. Yep, all the time. Perfectly normal. Just because this is beginning to sound like a date is no reason to get nervous.

.

A happy Buffy was too rare a sight in recent months. Xander was enjoying just watching her have a little fun. If Anya had dragged him to this many clothing stores he would have long since been planing his escape. Not so with Buffy. It made his day seeing her smile as she tried on outfits and pout when he avoided the questions women always ask in this situation. When all your friends are girls a guy learns how to duck the dreaded does this make me look fat?'. A good chunk of his disposable income was going into those shopping bags but it was worth it to make Buffy happy. He'd do anything to make her hard life a little easier, what was a few bucks? So what if this was bordering on boyfriend-like activity?

Nine stores, three hours and a bit over two hundred dollars latter Buffy was positively aglow. And hungry. Time to go do some damage to the food court.

"Better?"

"Much. Shopping is highly therapeutic. All the best doctors say so."

"Who am I to argue with medical opinion. So what kind of grease dripping poison are you in the mood for?"

"As long as I'm being a wild girl today might as well go with the most deep fried thing they have to offer."

"Steak strips it is, arteries be dammed."

Eddy's Fried Steak claimed to serve Australian style fast food. Their major claim to fame was thin cuts of steak deep-fried in a thick batter then served with a rich gravy. Rumor held that the American Heart Association had ordered a hit on the owner. As food went it was pure evil. Not surprisingly it was probably Xander's favorite place to grab a bite.

They tore into deep-fried goodness while debating the options in movie viewing.

"This looks good, some of the guys at work loved it."

"Three hours of monsters and sword fights? I get enough of that in real life."

"So what doesn't offend your Slayery sensibilities?"

"I want something funny. No violence, no drama, just silly."

"This one then."

"No magic."

"This one?"

"I hate the actress, she gives blondes a bad name."

"Picky aren't you? How about The Majestic then, a good old fashioned type movie"

"I can live with that, next showing is in thirty so we still have time for desert."

"Sugar junkie."

"Just for that you're not getting any of mine."

"Aww, come on Buffy. You know how long I've wanted to get some from you."

"Maybe if you ask real nice I'll think about it."

The easy flow of jokes between them came to an abrupt stop. Buffy's expression was suddenly all business. When Xander turned to follow her hard stare he could see why. They were being watched. The man didn't look in any way exceptional, a bit taller than average and unshaven. A large scar on the neck was the only real standout feature. His aura though, after a lifetime on the Hellmouth Xander could feel the menace hanging in the air. The same cruel cast to the face as the firebug.

"Xander, get my stuff out of harm's way. I'll try and make this quick."

As Buffy moved to intercept her new foe he pulled something from his jacket and changed. His clothes did anyway. From mostly normal gear to what looked like a leather fetishists idea of medieval garb complete with hooded cloak. It was the swords the really drew Xander's attention. Twin blades that leapt into this guy's hands. Blades that looked a lot like Gwen. This was defiantly not good.

Survival instincts were kicking in so the mall crowd was clearing a path between sword guy and the advancing Slayer. No preamble, he just started taking swings at her. Buffy struck back, or at least tried to, neither of them could land a hit on the other. This creep was fast, Buffy was being forced backwards by the wall of spinning steel. Despite his speed there was something weird about this fighting style. Wait a second. He was attacking with the blunt side, striking to subdue rather than kill. Odd that one of these guys would suddenly develop compassion for human life.

Whatever this fantasy flick reject had in mind one thing was obvious, Buffy needed help. Her opponent's speed and skill matched her own, those sharp pointy things didn't help either. If he could just give her a split second opening that would be all Buffy needed to take this guy down. Xander grabbed one of the plastic food court chairs and inched his way towards where Buffy and her foe circled each other.

A quick strike from behind should have worked. There was no way he could have been seen coming. Somehow he was. Right before Xander took his swing an elbow lashed back, connecting with the bridge of his nose. Darkness was almost instantaneous.

..

Buffy hadn't noticed her friend trying a sneak attack until the last second. Her enemy's eyes never broke from her own as a serpent quick strike took Xander down. She tried to use the momentary distraction to land a telling blow but his guard was back up even before Xander hit the floor. Buffy fought back the urge to throw herself on her friend's body. Getting emotional in a fight this close would be suicide, even when your opponent looked to be pulling him blows.

Quick feints from both parties were leading nowhere. She was too fast for him and those damn blades made it impossible to land a hit. If only she had a weapon damn it. If you can't hit the body go for the mind. She used to laugh at Giles when he'd quote that to her, most demons didn't have anything to their minds beyond crush and destroy'. This one might be different.

"So, pissed that the leather show got canceled?"

"I am here to retrieve you Slayer, nothing more."

"So getting me involved burning people to death?"

"Arc enjoyed his work overmuch. I will settle this without bloodshed."

"Don't bet on that one, I plan to shed quite a lot of your blood."

A lunge for the gut was blocked by his blades. He lead with the left one, not quite ambidextrous there guy. Could be an opening.

"What about Spike then, you the one who took his chip out?"

He cut at her legs but Buffy easily leapt over his attack.

"The beast? Our commander handled it personally."

"What the hell for? He went after my sister you sick little freak!"

Getting emotional. Stupid. She overextended on that last kick and almost left herself open. Keep control damn it. Focus.

"Emotional trauma sometimes aids in the awakening. After losing your mother it was a long shot but we hoped to avoid this confrontation. It would have been easier if you joined us voluntarily."

"No chance creep."

There, she had a window. His left side was weak, exposed. Buffy drove in an open handed slice to just below the rips. Not a lethal blow but it should slow him down. Probably would have if the hit had connected. An instant before her hand reached him shadows swallowed his form. He was gone.

Crap.

No.

Wait a sec.

Buffy ducked, twisted around and unleashed a powerful spin kick at the same time. The power in her leg driving her foe to the ground. Didn't see that one coming did you?

"Oh please, you'd think I've never fought someone who could do that before. Of course you were going to re-appear right behind me. Now say good night."

Buffy focused her anger into a single blow aimed at the heart of her downed foe. Bastard was quicker than she thought, still tagged him but he managed to roll so the blow only grazed his side. He retaliated with a kick to her head, Buffy pulled back but her nose got clipped. Ouch. Her opponent tried to follow up with a slash at her neck, dumb move on his part. Buffy ducked and drove a thumb into his wrist, that made him drop the sword. Got him.

Buffy swept the other blade aside and prepared to deliver a finishing blow. She could beat answers out of him latter. Buffy caught the fallen blade moving on it's own out of the corner of her eye. Too late to do anything before the hilt slammed into her skull. Damn she thought as consciousness fled, that is just not playing fair.

A cop shook Xander awake with all the care and compassion the Sunnydale police are known for. Hard won experience with the idiocy of local law enforcement kept Xander from crying out Buffy's name. Instead he surveyed the wreckage and asked the nice police man what the hell had happened.

"Witnesses tell us you tried to break up a fight."

"Well I had met this cute blonde and next thing I know some psycho ex-boyfriend is trying to stab her. Thought playing the hero might score me a few point ya know?"

"Leave people with knives up to us son. So you don't know anything more about the two people involved in this dispute?"

"Just that the girl had a nice rack. She get out ok?"

"Her assailant apparently knocked her out and carried her off. Something about using smoke bombs to make it look like he just vanished."

"Can I get gone then? People to see, girls to chase and all that."

"Hit the road. If you remember anything that could be useful give us a call."

"Always looking to help out the law, officer."

Xander made his way out of the mall as fast as his legs would carry him. Keeping this fake smile on his face was getting painful, trying not to panic was even worse. They had Buffy and there was no one with the strength to go and save her. Not that he was going to let that stop him. At least he had someplace to start, those swords gave him a lead. Xander needed to have a little talk with Gwen. Right now.

Anya was getting ready to close up show when he burst into the Magic Box. She beamed at him and tried to start a little flirting but Xander brushed her off with as much tact as he could manage. This was not the time to worry about hurt feelings. He stormed back to the training room and snatched Gwen from her hiding place.

"What are you?"

"Haven't we been through this already Xander?"

"Are you a Reaver? Is your precious bondmate one of them?"

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Answer me damn you!"

"Reavers are the people I've spent the last few centuries fighting. Now where did you hear that name child?"  
"They are burning down this town for the past week and one of them just kidnapped Buffy. Now it's your turn. Tell me about them."

"Here? On this world? That should be impossible, the souls of our world's people are bound to it. Madmen like the Reavers may attack other worlds for sport but even they couldn't stay more than a few days without perishing."

"Looks like they found a way. Care to fill in the blanks for me?"

"Contain your emotion Xander, it does neither of us any good. As to the Reavers they are a plague on my world. All our kind worship the Chaos gods but only they embrace the worst of it, pure destruction for it's own sake. Ages ago they fought with the rest against the demon hoards but now they attempt to re-make the world in their own likeness. It is during the last Reaver war that my memories end. We had defeated all but the most powerful of their number and thenI know not."

"So you're not on their side?"

"I should hope not after the number of times I almost faced destruction at their hands."

"Fine. Then come on, we are going to go rescue Buffy."

"Do you even know where they have taken her?"

"No, but I'll find her. Maybe Tara can do a spell or something. Between your knowledge and my suicidal stupidity they don't have a chance."

"I wish I could aid you in this Xander I truly do, but I can not."

"Why? Because I'm not your bondmate? Buffy's life is at stake here!"

"It is not a matter of not wanting to help. I can not aid you in battle. The sword you

hold is just a manifestation, my true form is raw energy. If anyone but he to whose soul I am bound tried to use my power that energy would destroy them."

"If that is what it takes to save Buffy then fine. I'll deal. Let's go."

"Stop. What is it with young men and the desire to die for love? I may not be able to help you directly but I may still be of service. There is another like me in this town, her power is less than mine and muted in someway but the power is there. I can feel her out there, perhaps a weapon the Reavers brought with them. With luck you can use it against them."

"Where?"

"That way."

Gwen's image pointed right towards the heart of residential Sunnydale. Right towards the Summers house in fact. Wait a second. No, it couldn't be.

"You said she is like you? Like one of the other bondswords?"

"Yes, the aura reminds me of Frea, a lesser warpbade maybe."

"What do you look like?"

"I don't."

"Your true from, what do you look like."

"I don't look like anything. Just green light. There is a reason I prefer a more solid manifestation you know."

This couldn't be right. An energy being who could warp time and space. That part fit but the rest Xander had to be sure before he would even allow himself to think it.

"Come on, time for you to maybe see an old friend."

A young man lurking outside the home of a young woman with a sword stuck through his belt should have attracted attention. This was Sunnydale, Godzilla could have gone unnoticed. 

"Well?"

"Well what Xander? Is it her? Yes, I feel what appears to be Frea's spirit in this house impossible as that is. Can I explain how she could be in this world alone? No. Why are you resonating with her when there is no way you can be her bondmate? I don't even want to think about it."  
"I'm resonating with Da-Frea?"

"Don't. This is giving me a headache and I don't even have a head. Let us just go talk with her, maybe find some sense in all this chaos."

Sense. Right. Dawn isn't just a Key she's an ancient magical sword and for some reason they had some kind of bond. Ok, so he liked the girl. Dawnie was special to him but not in the mystical sense of things. She was someone for him to protect not drag into trouble. No choice though, once again Dawn was part of this like it or not. She had to at least know, he owed her that. Dawn hated being treated like a child, sheltered from harsh truths. There had been enough of that already.

"Fine. Let's go."

Buffy had given him a key months ago, better to aid in Dawn-sitting, so Xander let himself in the house. Five-thirty according to his watch, Dawn should be home from school.

"Dawnie? You here?"

"Xander!" Dawn jumped up from her position in front of the television and bounded over to given him a hug. This sort of casual closeness has sneaked back into their relationship the last few days. It was nice being the object of someone's affections but when she got this close it became hard to ignore that Dawn wasn't such a little girl anymore. 

"Nice sword Xander, this some new fashion statement or is Anya just that kinky?"

He looked at her then, a normal teenage girl with a slightly crazy grin. God damn it all but he did not want to drag her into this. Even with a Slayer for a sister the girl deserved some shot at a normal life. Gwen took the decision out of his hands.

"Hello Frea, I see you finally got your wish. How is humanity treating you?"

"Xander, who is this ghost chick and what is up with that neckline?"

Trust Dawn to not even be mildly fazed by an apparition in her living room.

"It's kind of complicated Dawnster, you might want to sit down."

"Something happed to Buffy didn't it?"

Summers women are hard to lie to.

"Dawn, let me"

"No! What happened to my sister?"

"Let me deal with this Xander, we are old friends even if she doesn't remember it. Take a seat child and I will tell you what has transpired. Your sister is fine for the moment and you need to understand your own role in this."

Maybe it was just something about being around for a few thousand years but when Gwen spoke Dawn listened. She continued listening while Gwen explained the circumstances of the last few days. Occasionally Xander would interrupt to fill in some detail but mostly he just kept his eyes on Dawn. She wasn't breaking down, in fact the girl was strangely calm by the time Gwen finished.

"So, that is what a Key is for then. I'm a weapon."

"I like to think we are more than that child. You have loved and lost as much as anyone I've know. Hardly the emotions of a thing created for violence."

"Sounds like some stupid fantasy novel. If all this happened to me why don't I remember any of it."

"Another time, another life. Frea is who you were, Dawn is who you are."

"You always talk like that?"

She was joking but the edge in her voice was becoming more pronounced. 

"Whatever she says Dawn you're still my girl. Nothing is going to change that."

"Thanks. So if I have all this power you keep talking about why do I feel like little Ms. Normal Teenager? Shouldn't I at least be able to make that tramp Becky's face fall off?"

"You are one of a partnership. What you can do together is far greater than what you are alone."

"So where is this partner guy then? From the way you told it he should have been beating down my door years ago. The only guys who have come after me were after other things."

"UmI think he's right here Dawnie."

"This is a joke right?"

"As much as I would like to believe so child the two or you have linked auras. You are Frea but he is not Marek. It makes no sense but yet so it is. You two are bonded, for better or worse."

"Can I just say for the record that when I made that wish on my twelfth birthday this was not what I meant."

"You wished for me Dawn? I'm flattered."

"I was young and impressionable at the time."

"This is as opposed to the sophisticated sixteen year old you are now."  
"You better believe it. This year I'm wishing for world domination."

"Children, if we can get back to saving the world for a minute. As you two are bonded together Xander should be able to access Frea's power. That should give him the edge to rescue your sister."

"No."

"What the hell do you mean no' Xander?"

"I'm not dragging you into this Dawnie. If we start dealing with power from before you were you who knows what could happen. I'm not going to risk losing you. The gang and I can rescue Buffy. You are going to stay put."

"Nothing doing Xander, she's my sister and I'm going to help."

"Dawn"

"She died for me Xander, I can't spend my life hiding behind her. If there is something I can do then I don't care what the risk is. You understand don't you?"

More than he wanted to.

"Ok, you win. I never could stand against you."

"Right. So what do I do sword-lady? Yell out sword power activate'?"

"It should be quite simple. Just take each others hands and think about being one."

"I don't know. I am still underage, Xander might get arrested."

"Dawnie"

"Ok, ok. Give a girl one last joke."

Xander took a firm grasp on Dawn's hand and closed his eyes. He pictured the times they had together. Having to carry her back home when she would follow them on patrol. Dawn listening to him gripe about Angel. Buffy getting mad at him for buying Dawn her first make-up kit. Late night gaming sessions while Buffy was busy with slaying or boyfriends. Competitions over who could devour the most sugared cereal.

Something shifted and Xander's eyes opened to behold a near translucent Dawn. In his hand was the hilt of a gleaming blade. There was only one thing to say under the circumstances.

"Wow."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Bonded

Author: Pulpgeek

E-mail: pulpgeek@hotmail.com

Rating: Say PG-14 same as the show

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Whedon and some suits. If they belonged to me there would be a lot less angst on the show.

Category: B/X friendship mostly. Romance and love triangles follow.

Note: This is not a romantic story to begin with but it is going in a B/X direction so if that is not your thing this might not be for you.

.

There is no up side to getting knocked out. Every time Buffy woke up after getting her brains bashed in she half expected to be missing vital parts. The splitting headache and nausea never helped either. At least this time she found herself on a soft rug instead of the hard ground. Small mercies.

It looked to be the bedroom of a luxury hotel or house, big bed and plush furniture plus tons of rugs. Then there was the asshole who put her here standing not three feet away. Dumb move on his part. 

Buffy lunged for the creep but didn't make it more than two steeps before crashing back to the ground. That was bad, she was a bit dizzy from the blow to the head but not crash to the floor' dizzy. Was she drugged?

"Sorry Slayer, no violence allowed in this room. Pacifism enchantment, you can't even raise a fist. If it makes you feel any better the spell doesn't discriminate, I can't hurt you either. Add to that the spell of weight that is holding you in place and I doubt you are going much of anywhere."

Nuts. Stupid villains with their advance planning. 

"Great. So you going to kill me or force me to listen while you gloat first?"

He crouched down in front of her and gave her a strangely non-threatening look.

"I have no intention of harming you Slayer. That was never our goal. Whether or not you realize it you are one of us and a friend. My name is Keln by the way. It is good to see you again after all these years."

"Enough with the join us' already. Want a bad Slayer, go look up Faith. I'm on the side of truth, justice and kicking the crap out of creeps like you."

"The other Slayer, we have plans for her but you are far more important. I must give her credit though, she at least realized the difference between us and the breeders."

"Breeders? So you're gay as well as psychotic?"

"The week who exist only to serve the strong. There are many on this world who need to learn their place in the scheme of life."

"So you can add fascist to your resume. How cute."

"You feel that way now, I understand. Once you remember how things were before I have no doubt those feeling will change. They always do."

"Well as long as you're being explain-o boy how about filling me in on the details. Just so, you know, I can understand who's butt I'm going to be kicking."

"Very well, we have some time to waste before the boss gets here for the awakening."

Keln removed his cloak and sat cross-legged across from her. His friendly pose and conversational tone were quite creepy in light of the way he'd been trying to slice her up before.

"You understand who we are correct?"

"Reavers. Chaos worshipers."

"It is a bit more than that but close enough. As you may have found out we come from a dimension ruled by the gods of Chaos. The problem with drawing our power from Chaos is that we became tied to it. We could travel to other worlds but couldn't survive there. The faction I serve has spent the last twenty lifetimes in attempts at gaining domination over our homeland. Success always eluded us, we were great in power but few in number. We would have long since left for another realm if such were possible. After the last war we found a way, to cause our spirits to be reborn in this world. A slower method than a direct invasion but it was necessary."

"So you think I'm one of you chaos creeps? No way, I'm pure native earth-girl."

"I thought the same until my own awakening. I lived countless lives before this one and will live countless more. It is the way of our kind, when I was forced to remember all those silly things I had thought so important no longer held any meaning. With this cut I became a new and better man."

At that Keln traced the line of his neck scar.

"You awaken by almost getting your head cut off? Eww, that is so wrong."

"A car wreck. Sometimes serious physical or mental trauma will force the awakening. Such was true in my case. For you a simple spell will suffice, the hard way often leads toside effects."

"Like what, you put on funny hats when you slaughter innocent people?"

"Ah. Arc. The flame mage you fought. He had a rather bad life before awakening during a botched suicide attempt. The experience left him a bit off. The majority of our kind may be ruthless but we are in no way insane. But enough about such unpleasant things, let us speak like the old friends we are"

"When the Hellmouth freezes over."

"You may deny it now but consider that even un-awakened you act like one of us."

"Just not getting it that I'm one of the good guys are you?"

"Consider the blood rush. You feel it after every battle, the sensation of total power. Power and wealth are nice but nothing compares to that rush, it is what draws us back to this bloody path life after life. Better then sex."

"Maybe you just suck in bed."

"Don't bother trying to hide things from me Slayer, I'm an empath. You love the rush as much as I do."

"I prefer to think of it as satisfaction from a job well done. If you can read my mind why are we even having this conversation?"

"I'm an empath not a mind reader. You wear your emotions on your sleeve so reading them is easy. Actually knowing your thoughts is beyond me."

"Good, cause if you knew what I was thinking right about know your head would explode."

"Firm in your convictions, a good thing to be even when they are wrong. If not killing then maybe we could speak of dying. You recently endured your first true resurrection, always a difficult time. Maybe I should tell you a little bit about the afterlife, it might just change the way you see things."

Dawn was taking the being an incorporeal spirit thing well, better than Xander was. While she played around with walking through walls he needed to talk with Gwen about this new condition.

"This isn't permanent right? She can still go back to being Dawn when this whole mess is over can't she?"

"That would follow logic. To be human is now her natural form, the only reason she is now a blade is that you both desire it. Don't worry Xander, she'll be fine."

"Thank God. Let's go then."

"Sorry Xander, it has to be just the two of you."

"Wh"

"Frea's power can more her and her bondmate, no passengers. That means that when you do find your friend a more conventional exit will be required."

"Damn. Well, I guess we make do. I'd feel a lot better if you where along to give me some pointers on these guys."

"Just avoid combat if at all possible. Heroics at this point will get you all killed, find her sister then run like hell. If a fight is inevitable trust to instinct, whatever force bonded the two of you should allow you to draw on the strength of that bond."

"Thank's Yoda."

"So I'm an ugly green puppet to you?"

"You know Star Wars?"

"After nearly a year listing to the talk that went on in that store I know more about the pointless youth culture of your society then I care to. The sad power fantasies, the strange fixation on blondes, the pathetic"

"Ok, I get it already. I have got to introduce you to Giles someday, you two are the biggest cultural snobs I've ever met."

"Giles, handsome man that one. Pity he left, brought some decorum to yo"

"So Dawn, ready to go save Buffy's neck?"

"Oh yhea, I am never going to let her live it down either. Rescued by the perennial victim. Just one question, what do these runes on our blades means anyway?"

"Er, it's kind of an ancient oath of loyalty the original bondmates took. We keep it there more out of tradition then anything else, the empire it refers to fell generations ago."

"You know Xander, she sounds just like Giles when he's trying to avoid an embarrassing question."

"Oh all right. It says, and I stress this is a loose translation:

By Flesh and Steel

By Blood and Bone

My Honor, My Life

For the Crimson Throne."

"That is so"

"Wretched, yes I know. They were a nation of warriors not poets. It does sound a little less ridiculous in the original tongue."

Really?"

"No, not really. Bad doggerel is bad doggerel."

"Right. Ready to go then. So, how do I use these cool powers of mine anyway?"

"It is all a matter of will. Desire that you and your bondmate be taken to where your sister is captive and it will be so. Keep a focused mind and there should be no trouble at all."

"If I can move people and stuff around by willing it could I say move a new DVD system to my room?"

"I suppose so. Frea would often retrieve lost or stolen go"

"This is so cool, soon as we save the world I am going shopping like you would not believe. I might even get you guys something, what do you get for a talking sword exactly?"

"You can loot the mall later Dawnie, now we have to go do the hero thing. Any last minute tips Gwen?"

"Watch yourselves. Buffy needs a live friend not a dead hero."

Xander nodded at her image and looked to Dawn.

"Let's go do the calvary thing Dawnster."

She grasped his hands as well as a phantasm could and together they concentrated on the image of the girl who meant so much to them. Friend, sister, confidant, hero and love.

An instant in time and they were elsewhere.

.

"What would you know about coming back from the dead? I though you guys were all into this reincarnation biz""  
"Normally that is the case. The priests used to say that souls so tainted with blood were forever bared from the afterlife. I believe them. I lived and died then returned many times never questioning the life I lead. Until one lifetime where all the bloodshed was more than I could take. I swore off violence, led a long and moral life, married, grew old and in time died a peaceful death. That was the only time I have ever died in bed."

"Is there a point or are you just trying to cheer me up by talking about your death?"

"After that death I did not return. Instead I found myself in what I presume to be the afterlife. What you would call heaven, No pain or suffering, just bliss. It drove me nuts. The first few years were fun but it gets kind of dull after awhile so I broke out and came back to the cycle of rebirth. Ever sense I've been careful to keep my hands bloody."

"So you just walked out of heaven?"

"More like ran but yes."

"Why?"

Against her will Buffy found herself needing to know more. Much as she tired to push it down and get on with life the lingering feel of loss hadn't left her. Why would anyone give up that feeling of peace?

"It was like a drug Buffy, the hurt was gone but it wasn't really life. Take away pain and you lose what gives life it's real joy. With nothing bad there can be nothing truly good. I could inject something into my veins if I wanted that kind of a feeling. There was no need to stay in some false paradise for it. Besides, I missed my friends. No point in eternal bliss if you have to do it alone."

Maybe he had a point. Maybe he was just trying to mess with her. Something to think about latter. Now she had to focus on figuring this guy out so she could take him down.

"What's with you being all friendly? Buffy' instead of Slayer'?"

"I realize you don't believe me yet but we are friends Buffy. The person you truly are and I have been together for a very long time?"

"You think I'm your long lost girlfriend? Now that is just pathetic."

"Sadly, no. She is the soulmate of my commander and was so long before we met. Whatever feeling I may have for her are mostly irrelevant. Still, I have all eternity and if I must wait that long for a chance with her then wait I shall."

For almost half a second Buffy actually felt sorry for him. It didn't last.

"Soulmates? What exactly does an immortal serial killer know about soulmates?"

"More than you girl. Your kin use that term so easy, as if those breeders truly understood what can bind two souls. If those things saw the truth they would be struck dead with awe. I have witnessed love last over a thousand years and a dozen lifetimes. Life may end but love, true love, is eternal."

"Keep the day job boy, you're no poet."

"Lucky for us both then the boss will soon arrive. Then you can see things a bit diffWhat is it?"

Over Keln's shoulder Buffy could see someone new leaning against the doorway. Her first thought was vampire, he certainly had that feral look about him, but he was human. Or as close to human as Reavers got.

"Company."

"Take care of it then."

"I think you will want to handle this personally."

"I'm busy."

"Get over your fixation for a second and look around. Your favorite sparring partner is here. For a guy who brags about being so in tune with the world you sure can be dense."

Keln starred off into space for a second then broke into a very unpleasant smile.

"Marek. I was wondering when he would show up, Can't see how I missed his aura the first time, boy must be getting tricky. Watch her, I will deal with him."

Standing up and retrieving his cloak and blades Keln made for the door.

"An evening for surprises it appears. Your boyfriend decided to come after us."

"Xander? He is not my boydon't you even think of hurting him."

"I have a soft spot for unrequited love but somehow I doubt he will leave me any choice."

Love? 

The confusion must have shown on her face as Keln answered her unasked question.

"Empath remember? I could feel the emotion poring off him during his abortive attempt to play hero. Pity it only conquers all in children's stories."

"You hurt Xander and I'll make you beg for death."

"Scary. Don't let her leave and don't even think about harming her."

"Who me? I may have the urge for a fight but you think I'd be dumb enough to cross the commander's woman?"

"Given your history? Yes."

"I'm wounded. Good luck with Marek, don't screw it up."

"Against him? None needed."

"See, now I am going to be civil and not bring up all the times he has cut you in two."

"Thanks for the support. Careful with the Slayer, even un-awakened she's deadly."

With a melodramatic sweep of the cloak that Angel would have found overdone Keln strode off ignoring the deadly glare from Buffy. Dead. He was dead meat.

"So Slay-er, I'll be down the hall if you were planning on trying something. Not that you would, right Slay-er?"

"Right. Work on that lisp will you?"

"Well, see you around then."

He ambled off casually leaving Buffy alone. Ok, time to start the great escape.

Her first attempt at standing didn't go so well. The next three didn't work either. Ok, standing was out. Let's try crawling. One hand in front of the other girl, just ignore the weight and move. Buffy got about halfway to the door before the gravitational pressure started turning into pain. She kept going. Another two feet and she was down to crawling on her belly. That's it, Buffy the snake is making a break for it. Then it was pulling herself along by her fingernails. Less than two feet to go. It felt like a piano was crushing her but Buffy kept on going. She was not the type who gave up. She laughed at pain, or at least sneered at it. One foot. Almost. Her fingers would hurt for week and her nails were shot. Oh well, price of being a Slayer. Inches. One more pull. Just a roll over the threshold andthere. She was free. No more weight. Those guys were about to get smacked so hard.

Buffy pulled herself up, ignoring the aches in every joint. Ah hell, her outfit was wrecked. Xander had bought this for her. Rags after only one evening, that had to be a new record. Xander, damn she had to save his idiot butt before he got himself killed trying to be a hero. Stupid. What kind of a dumb-ass charges into a house full of killers. One in love? Shut up. Later. Think about that later. Ignore the fact that you keep telling yourself the same damn thing. Now go save him.

Buffy took off running.

.

Elsewhere turned out to be the lobby of huge mansion. It looked huge from where Xander was standing at least. A grand staircase swept up in front of him complete with red velvet carpeting. Lots of white, pillars and high arching ceiling. Fancy. The picture windows were open letting in a splendid view of the city below.

"Nice place. Any idea where we are Xander?"

"I'd say near LA."

"How come?"

"The smell."

"Oh. You know I'm beginning to see one of the downsides of this ghost-girl thing. No sense of smell. That means no sense of taste, Damn, I can't sneak into the chocolate shop."

"Dawnie, we pull this off and I buy you enough chocolate to fill the Hellmouth."

"Your plans to fatten me up are not going un-noticed Xander, what is up with that? Buffy is the anorexic one in family."

"What can I say,I like my women with curves. You ready to go get Buffy?"

"No, but we can't let that stop us."

"So where is she?"

"What, your eternal lust for her doesn't give you a radar to track Buffy down?"

"You're the super-power girl here, I'm just the slob along for the ride."

"Put all the pressure on me why don't you. Ok, let me try and concentrate. UmmI am one with the universeI amwait, I found her. She's up the stairs."

"Sure?"

"That or another skinny blonde with bad taste in men."

"Close enough. Let's go get her before whoever lives here gets home."

Xander started to run towards the stairs but pulled up short when the twin sword wielding creep rose out of the shadows right in front of him.

"Marek. Long time. Leave you sense of fashion in your last body?"

"Hi yourself. My name's not Marek. It's Xander."

"Ah, having a bad incarnation this time out. Don't worry, I'll put an end to it."

"Feel free to try."

"Not backing down. Good boy. Let us do this right then. I am Keln, blade of the Chaos born and your executioner. "

"I don't care what sort of Chaos guy you are, but I am going to take Buffy out of here. Don't try and stop me."

"I kind of have to. Even if I didn't, well we do have this running duel going. Last count I'm up six to five. Guess now I can make it seven. Shall we begin?"

In a single motion Keln drew both blades and lunged at Xander. So much for avoiding trouble. Time to fight or die and Xander had no intention of dying. Not while Buffy was in danger.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Bonded

Author: Pulpgeek

E-mail: pulpgeek@hotmail.com

Rating: Say PG-14 same as the show

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Whedon and some suits. If they belonged to me there would be a lot less angst on the show.

Category: B/X friendship mostly. Romance and love triangles follow.

Note: This is not a romantic story to begin with but it is going in a B/X direction so if that is not your thing this might not be for you.

Buffy was beginning to feel lost. How big was this place anyway? What with running down a seemingly endless series of hallways Buffy was swiftly loosing all affection for large homes. Couldn't these guys have set up shop in a studio apartment like normal people? Or at least hung up signs saying would be hero with a death wish this a way'. But no, these guys aren't just evil they are downright rude. Bastards.

Buffy was moving so fast she almost had trouble stopping when she ran smack into the ballroom. Looked like a ballroom anyway. Big as a skating rink, ceiling so high you could sky dive off it, bad neo-classical murals everywhere. Further proof that whoever owned this place had not one shred of taste. Evil and tacky, what a horrifying combination. In a room so vast it was almost possible to miss the guy standing in the center. Well, if it wasn't her replacement jailer. The one who wanted a fight. Oh Joy.

"Slay-er. Took you long enough. Ready to dance?"

"Don't suppose you would be willing to get out of my way so I can go save a friend?"

"Afraid not."

"Then let's just skip the good guy — bad guy banter crap and get down to me beating the hell out of you. That sound ok?"

"As my lady commands."

Without another word he started to change. Shape changers and their ilk were nothing new to Buffy, having Oz around had made such transformations almost ordinary. This was nothing like Oz. It looked less like his form was shifting then something living beneath his skin was trying to rip it's way out. The human form was torn asunder as something a lot more menacing broke free.

A few years ago Buffy probably would have just stood there are watched the change. After being dead twice little things like a guy turning into something big and harry didn't faze her. Buffy went at him full throttle delivering a jump kick that threw the man-beast back a good ten feet. It didn't put him down though.

Shaking off the last bits of humanity the creature stood to it's full height. Almost twice as tall as Buffy and about ten times as heavy it looked like the spawn of a werewolf and a insane gorilla. Ugly sucker, the oversized teeth and drool didn't make it any friendlier. Then there were the wings. Leathery, bat like wings that stretched out from the monsters back. Big f'in wings.

"Please let those be decorative."

With a powerful flap the beast took to the air.

"Oh crap."

..

This was not going well. Xander had been getting pretty good with a sword but this guy was so far out of his league it wasn't even funny. So far he had managed to block every blow but that was taking every bit of skill he could muster. Actually getting in an attack was out of the question. The fact that Keln looked to be toying with him wasn't helping. He was only using one blade for attacking, leaving the other strictly for defensive maneuvers. If this was playing around he was dead once this guy got serious.

Well if he was going out it was not going to be without a fight. Xander twisted his parry into a lunge, forcing his opponent to give ground. Keln blocked and their blades grated against each other. Taking a move from an old pirate film Xander raced Dawn's blade down the other sword in an attempt to slash Keln's sword hand. His foe pulled out of the way but left a brief opening. That was all Xander needed.

Switching to a two handed grip Xander bore down on Keln's exposed neck. That he was trying to decapitate another human meant nothing in the heat of battle. Keln brought the defending sword up in time to save his head but neither of them expected what happened next. Dawn crashed through her opponent leaving Keln holding little more than a shattered stump. 

"Yes! Take that creep!"

"Dawn! Not now."

Keln looked shocked but not entirely unpleased.

"So you still remember a few tricks. Good. I was afraid this would be boring."

He tossed away the broken hilt and took a dueling stance.

"Funny thing about that girl, no matter what form she takes there never seems to be a lack of men willing to die for her."

"I'm not going to die for Buffy, you are."

Xander hissed out the words with a confidence he didn't feel. No, there was no room for doubt. He was going to win somehow, Buffy was depending on him.

Knocking Keln down to a single blade helped somewhat, he was obviously not used to fighting without his twin swords. As they rained down steel at each other Xander felt part of him relax. He could feel the much needed skill flow from Dawn into him. It was enough to almost bring him up to par. With Keln's handicap they were an even match. It wasn't enough.

They could go like this for hours, blocking and parrying each others attacks. The long run would favor the experienced fighter and in this battle it wasn't Xander. Add to that Buffy could be in all kind of trouble. He had to find a way to end this fast. What looked like a week spot presented itself and Xander took the opening. When his blade reached what should have been Keln's gut he touched only air. Gone. Vanished. The bastard had run aw.

"Xander! Behind you!"

He spun in time to see the blade coming at him but it was too close, he couldn't dodge it.

The next instant he felt the sword graze by his side, somehow he had moved out of the way. No, he hadn't moved Dawn. The warpblade. She must have moved him. Keln looked irritated but not surprised. Must be one of her usual tricks. An edge at last.

"Did I do that?"

"I think so."

"Cool. Now let's kick his ass."

This might actually work. Xander stabbed forward and at the last second Dawn moved him just a few inches to the left, bypassing Keln's defense. Experience and superior reflexes saved the swordsman but Dawn's blade still nicked him. He counterattacked but Dawn shifted out Xander out of harms way. The tide was turning, with each exchange Xander was wearing Keln down while avoiding harm himself. He was going to win. So why was Keln smiling? And why was he suddenly getting so tired?

Then it hit him, every little jump was draining energy out of him. Whatever powers Dawn had either they were using them wrong or they were never meant to be used with such frequency. Hell. It was getting hard to even raise his arm. 

"Xander? I don't feel so good."

"Hold on Dawn. We'll take this creep down."

Keln's smile grew even colder.

"I doubt it."

The next thrust came straight at Xander's heart. He didn't have the strength to get his sword up in time or even just move out of the way. He could feel the strain coming from Dawn, she was trying to save him but her reserves were gone as well. A sense of vertigo overcame him as Keln's blade cut along Xander's ribs. Dawn must have found enough strength to move him just enough to prevent the killing blow. She couldn't do it twice though.

Xander couldn't even feel the pain, all his attention was focused on the sword that was about to end his life. He couldn't let it end like this, if he died here then both Buffy and Dawn would pay for his failure. He was not going to let them die. Not now, not ever. He was not going to die. HE WAS NOT GOING TO DIE!

Something exploded in Xander's head, his vision ran red and all he could feel was the throbbing agony lacing through his skull. With what consciousness that remained Xander saw the advancing blade stop. Keln's arm was thrown back, his body held still as if gripped by an invisible fist. He may have been barely standing but Xander knew a last chance when he saw one.

Depression fueled strength powered Xander's arm as he drove Dawn's blade into Keln's chest with a final lunge. His foe's sword clattered to the ground as Dawn slipped between his ribs. Keln's head lashed back and a final gurgle escaped his lips before some force ripped his limp body from Xander's sword and threw him backwards across the room.

That was the last thing Xander saw as Dawn fell from his hand and he collapsed into blissful, pain-free unconsciousness.

..

A flying werewolf-demon-bat type thing. Buffy silently promised herself never to complain about yet another vampire again. Sometimes variety is very, very bad. Particularly when it comes in the form of a howling monster that wants to eat your head. And again with the no weapon. What she wouldn't give for a sword or a stake, a butter knife, hell even a damn toothpick.

That line of thought was cut short by the need to duck an oversized claw. This thing was huge but on the slow side so keeping her skin intact wasn't the biggest problem. Between the flying and all that fur putting the hurt on him was going to be tricky. Where was something long and sharp when she needed it? 

Buffy grabbed for a wing, trying to take away it's airborne mobility, but it was out of her reach. Darn genetics, you would think when a girl was destined to be the Slayer they would cut her some slack in the height department. That missed opportunity left her open to a raking slash from the flying beast that came close enough to slice her blouse. Buffy swung back but again it lifted up and out of the way. This approach was getting her nowhere. Time to stop thinking in two dimensions.

Taking off running the way she had come in Buffy could hear the sound of wings close on her tail. Good, right where she wanted him. As the door drew closer Buffy veered left and took a running leap at the wall. Well honed leg muscles shifted position as her feet impacted the wall, turning and pushing her off into a flying tackle aimed straight towards the hovering monster. Buffy grabbed hold of one oversized arm and held on tight while driving both knees hard into it's ribcage.

A monster it may have been but it was also mortal and needed to breathe, the force of Buffy's blow knocked the wind from it's lungs leaving the beast momentarily stunned. Buffy used that moment to move herself into a less vulnerable position, flipping around onto the creatures back and yanking hard on it's ears. It felt that. The vibrations from the beasts howl of pain and rage almost knocked Buffy loose but she held tight. No walkingflying rug was going to get the best of her.

The thing was flying erratically now, thrashing about in an attempt to throw it's rider. It was behaving like a wounded animal, whatever human logic the man possessed had been traded for bestial power. Not a good trade off against someone with Buffy's combat instincts. She pulled herself forward, digging her fingers into the creature's eyes. That worked. The pain and blindness sent the creature hurling wildly towards the wall, Buffy let go just in time to avoid becoming a grease spot as it impacted head first. She rolled with the fall, landing one her feet. The creature hadn't been so lucky, the wall was cracked and bloody where it had hit. That should have been enough but Buffy was in no mood to chance it. The instant the beast hit ground she was on top of it, beating hard on it's temples before the monster could recover. It was only when sticky black blood clung to her knuckles that Buffy pulled back. Enough time wasted, she had a friend to save.

"Slay-ernext time then"

A quick glance told Buffy everything she needed to know. The beginnings of a glow around the now human body and the waves of heat rising from his fallen form. Her well worn survival instincts said this would be a good time to get gone. She was out the door running when the outer edge of the explosion singed her back. Buffy didn't even look back.

Xander was only out for a matter of seconds, the pain wouldn't let him sleep. Aside from the anvil beating against his head the first thing he realized is that he was crying. Liquid was streaming from his eyes but when he tried to brush it away the tears turned out to be blood. Oh crap. Whatever he did had quite the price. It worked though, Xander could see Keln's still body laying across the room. He had killed someone, not a vampire but a living being. So why didn't he feel anything? What was bothering him was

"Dawn."

He couldn't feel her in his head anymore. As he turned to look for his partner Xander saw why. Dawn, human and unconscious way laying not three feet from him. Lacking the strength to get up Xander pulled himself over to her and held Dawn tightly against him.. She was breathing regularly thank God. As if responding to his closeness her eyes flickered open.

"Xander? My head hurts."

"Mine too Dawnie. We won though."

"Yea us. Did you do that last trick or was it me?"

"Both of us I think. Probably why we're both drained."

"I didn't think being super-girl was going to be so painful. How does Buffy do it?"

"Slayer stamina and a stubborn streak a mile wide. You going to be ok Dawn?"

"After about a week worth of sleep. Can we not do this again anytime soon? I renounce my plans for misuse of power, no new audio system is worth this."

"Can't rest quite yet Dawn, still got to find Buffy."

"Can't I go back to being the helpless victim? It's so much less stressful a job."

"Nope. You're a full fledged Scooby now. So up and at um."

"I can do up' but at um' is right out."

Xander got to his feet without much grace but still, he made it. In this shape that was quite the accomplishment. He gave Dawn a hand up and she promptly fell right into him. Pressed up against each other she looked up into his face.

"You're bleeding."

"I ain't got time to bleed."

"Don't be an idiot Xander, let me wipe that off you."

"Now you sound like your sister."

"Take that back if you know what's good for you."

Dawn pulled out a tissue and tried to wipe away the mostly dried blood tiers but only succeeded in making his face look like even more of a mess.

"Darn. Sorry."

"Thanks for the effort anyway Dawn."

"Then can I at least make you feel a bit better?"

Dawn stood on tip-toes to bring her face up to his, without conscious thought Xander bent down to meet her lips half-way. It should have been just a quick peck but as their lips touched Xander pulled Dawn in tighter so they could kiss for real. No bombs exploded or bells went off, but both of them felt the heat when they touched. The warm greeting of old lovers rather than the tentative first kiss they had expected. Dawn's lips were soft and warm, Xander almost lost himself in them before sanity returned. He was kissing Dawn. He was kissing Buffy's little sister. What the hell was he doing? Why didn't he want to stop?

They pulled back and looked at each other, smiles slightly askew. 

"So."

"Right."

"We should go find Buffy now."

"That would be the prudent thing."

Together they took off at as much of a run as was possible given their condition. In their rush neither of them noticed that Keln's hand was starting to twitch.

Up the stairs, down three corridors, no Buffy in sight. Xander was about to damn the risk and start shouting her name when he almost crashed right into the Slayer.

"Xander!"

"Buffy!"

"You're safe!"

"You too!"

Then she slapped him.

"How many times are you going to do this to me? Stop trying to be hero, what would I do if you got yourself killed trying to rescue me?"

Buffy looked up at him, tears beginning to well up in her eyes before pulling Xander into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Sorry Buffy. I had to do something."

"Idiot."

"Ya but I'm you're idiot. Like it or not you're stuck with me."

"You're bleeding."

"Well we ran into a little trouble in our rescue attempt."

"We?"

It was then that Buffy saw Dawn standing behind him looking very much the worse for wear. The hug got a little tighter and a whole lot less friendly.

"Xander, why did you bring my little sister into a den of psycho's?"

"It's complicated Buff, Dawn helped me find you and wellshe saved my neck. I'll give you the details latter when I don't hurt quite so much."

"This had better be good."

"It is but it's kind of one of those very long stories so we should do the running thing now and the talking thing once we are far, far away."

"If it was anyone but you Xander I'd be putting my fist through your face right now you know that don't you?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but after the go round with sword boy I don't want to meet the rest of the gang. Can we run away now?"

Buffy studied him, then Dawn. Finally she smiled.

"Slayers don't run but maybe a strategic retreat would be in order. Shall we?"

They grasped hands and ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

.

An old sweat suit was far from glamorous apparel but they were just right for the mood Buffy was in. The ruined scraps of her new outfit were now part of the rag pile under the sink but such was a Slayers lot in life. A comfortable spot on the couch while Xander put together some munchies for a night if front of the idiot set. Dull, boring and just what she needed.

Dawn was passed out in her room and didn't look to be waking any time soon. Buffy had been skeptical of their story until she'd been introduced to Gwen. So she was now sister to a talking sword. Weird, but Dawn looked to be cool with it. Heck, she seemed almost happy about it. There were probably all sorts of weird complications that would come from this but right now Buffy was firmly in denial. Everyone was home safe and sound, the bad guys had got what they had coming. For right now that was more than enough. Worry could come latter. Like all the things Keln had said about who she was, he was probably lying. Firmly in denial Buffy was not going to deal with that right now. 

"Prepare yourself Buffy, the snacks have landed."

Xander exited the kitchen bearing a try of chips and salsa.

"So, what'd you bring a hungry girl?"

"Blue corn chips and watermelon salsa."

"Wow. I have exotic type food in my kitchen?"

"No, actually I stashed this here last week for just such an occasion."

"You planned to celebrate our victory over other-dimensional losers?"

"Yep. Prepared guy aren't I?"

"Get that food over here, your Slayer commands it."

"So now you admit you're mine."

"Less banter more snacking."

Xander chuckled and brought the try to his hungry friend. This evening was off to a good start. He sat down next to her and grabbed up a handful of chips.

"Hey, don't hog the food, I need to rebuild my strength."

"Your not the only one in need of substance, I'm wounded over here remember."

"You'll live."

"Easy for someone with Slayer healing to say."

"It grazed your ribs, you'll be fine. Trust me, I know injury."

"Dang woman, what a guy got to do ta impress you?"

"Was that supposed to be street' Xander?"

"Not me?"

"Not even close."

"So what does it take."  
"Keep being yourself. So far you're doing fine. Just because I don't need rescuing much doesn't mean I don't need my friends. I wouldn't have made it past the first year without you guys."

"Well I'd be worm-food or a vamp without you so I guess we're even."

"Xander?"

"Ya?"

"If you want to be a hero then maybe you could do something for me."

"Anything."

"Mind if I take some time out form the heroine business?"  
"How so?"

"I just need some time out from the pressure of it all. Worrying all the time. So how about just for the next couple of hours I just quit. You be the hero if the world needs saving and I'll just be Buffy Summers, girly girl."

"Ok, but what if I get attached to being the hero and can't give the title back?"

"I'll take the risk."

Buffy curled her legs underneath her and snuggled up to Xander, nestling her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and brought the chip bowl to within her reach. Buffy grabbed a handful and beamed up at her friend.

"My hero."

-FIN-


End file.
